


May the Ferb Be With You

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: When our favorite adventure group is about to settle in for a Friday night filled with movies, the power goes out, so Thor decides to tell his friends and the audience about an epic story from a long, long time go in another galaxy and reality which contains the adventures of Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, and... Phineas and Ferb?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I hope I got ya... Anyway, this is Part 1 of my special Double Feature for May and I hope you all appreciate and like it for what it is. Just a note, this'll be the only Star Wars project I'll ever do so enjoy it while you can and stay tuned for Part 2 of the Double Feature which will be after this one. Can ya guess what'll be paired up with this for the Double Feature theme? See ya soon! Read & Review!

It was a typical Friday night. After school, Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Thor, and Patch agreed to meet up together for a friendly movie night together. There were going to be snacks, tricks, and best of all, a movie together as friends. They had to decide what to watch, but they would check the movie channel to find something on there to sit down and watch once they would all meet together.

"This is gonna be a great night," Patch smiled. "I just know it."

"It sure is," Atticus replied. "Movie Nights with friends are always fun."

"You got that right." Thor smiled.

Everybody huddled together on the couch to look for a show to watch as they were all fulfilled with the ultimate excitement. However, just as they were about to watch the TV, suddenly, the TV went out along with the power, leaving them all in the dark, quite literally. The group let out a horrified scream as they noticed that.

"Aw, dang! The power's out!" Cherry complained. "What're we gonna do now?"

"...I guess we could light some candles and read books." Atticus replied.

There was then a beat of silence before everybody laughed at that.

"Yeah, but seriously let's get the power back on." Mo said.

"Agreed." Patch nodded.

"Or I could tell you all a story!" Thor smiled innocently.

The group sweat-dropped at that.

"This'll be better than any movie you could ever imagine," Thor smirked as he put his flashlight to his face to make himself look like a ghost like telling a story around a campfire. "This could scare some of you. In fact, this might be the scariest world you could ever imagine that my uncle told me about once."

"Pre-Mane Six Equestria?" Cherry asked which made the others snicker.

"Hardy-har-har," Thor replied. "Nope! This is about a whole other universe."

"Okay, then tell us this story." Atticus said.

"Glady!" Thor beamed. "This is the tale of the greatest universe ever created..."

The group shrugged as they gathered around to hear what he had to say.

"A couple summers ago in a galaxy far, far away..." Thor soon began in a dramatic voice. "On the Desert planet of Tatooine lived two happy young moisture farmers..."

"Could you do it faster?" Patch suggested.

"What?" Thor asked. "Faster?"

"Yeah, and funnier, if possible." Cherry replied.

"Oh, faster? Okay," Thor then said. "Um... All right, uh..." he then took a deep breath and talked a bit faster, sounding a bit like Taz from Looney Tunes. " _'Episode IVa: 'May The Ferb Be With You'_."

"Heh, Ferb." Atticus smiled.

"On the Desert planet of Tatooine-" Thor then tried again.

"Um... Uh, yeah, yeah, no, no." Mo soon shook her head.

"Forget the funny." Cherry said.

"Yeah, just go faster." Atticus told Thor.

"All right..." Thor rolled his eyes.

"This should be good." Patch smirked.

"Episode IVa: 'May The Ferb Be With You'," Thor soon tried again in a bit of a scary voice. "On the Desert planet of Tatooine lived two happy young moisture farmers, who had absolutely no plans of leaving or getting involved in any kind of intergalactic shenanigans. Unbeknownst to them, the Galactic Empire had recently finished constructing its ultimate weapon: the DEATH STAR. Bum-bum-bum!"

"Sounds creepy like that." Cherry laughed.

"That's good, I like it." Mo added.

"Thanks. Yeah, it was capitalized," Thor then said. "Meanwhile, having learned the whereabouts of the Death Star's plans, the rebels send their best platypus and Dalmatian agents to obtain them, in hopes of finding a weakness. And none of this is canon and in another universe, so just relax," he then looked to the fourth wall. "That goes for you all too."

The group soon looked at the fourth wall to the readers of this current story.

"Yes, and no flames or Guest Reviews will be tolerated." Cherry added.

"So just sit back." Patch added.

"Relax." Mo added.

"And enjoy the story." Atticus added.

* * *

And so, the story began for the audience which was based around a certain famous science-fiction movie franchise and before anyone asks, no this will not delve into the official story's canon because that would be too complicated and overwhelming. A grand spaceship soon flew through the deep vacuums of the galaxy with an office building that seemed to be attached to it.

* * *

**_Empire Administration Offices..._ **

"TK-582, I'm gonna need you to run these numbers again." The first office Stormtrooper told the other.

"I took a third out of the budget already." The second office Stormtrooper replied.

"Orders from the top, there's nothing I can do." The first office Stormtrooper defended.

Patch and Perry were seen sneaking around without being seen as they looked for the Death Star plans before they looked to see where they were being held. Patch began to try and find a way to get to the Death Star plans before finding the controls for the force-field protecting the room. He then brought out a device after Perry opened the door and he threw the device inside as the door closed which made a tiny explosion. The explosion then simmered and the force-field was down which allowed the two animal agents to jump inside and get the Death Star plans. Once the two grabbed the CD of the plans, an alarm began to go off which alerted the Stormtroopers of what was happening and the door was about to close with them inside the room.

"And we've gotta run," Patch said as Perry put the Death Star plans in his outfit before of them ran out of the room and made it out in time before seeing three Stormtroopers. "Uh-oh..."

"Stop right there!" One Stormtrooper called out.

Patch and Perry soon ran all around as more and more Stormtroopers came out for them to stop them. Some Stormtroopers soon happened upon one of the office Stormtroopers who was looking at a scantily-clad Twi'lek on his computer.

"Oh, uh, uh, it's work-related." The office Stormtrooper said nervously once he saw that he was caught.

One of the Stormtroopers soon looked up and saw where Patch and Perry were. "There they are!" He soon called out to the others.

Patch and Perry soon ran by before one of the Stormtroopers shot his blaster, but luckily hit the flower pot instead.

"Close, but no cigar!" Patch smirked at that before he and Perry flipped over another Stormtrooper and flung themselves into the air vent to keep going with the Death Star plans in tow.

Stormtroopers soon began to shoot at the air vents to try and hit Patch and Perry only to miss as they get back to their ship.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" Patch called out.

Perry soon took the controls and drove them out through space as they made it into their escape pod.

"Captain, the Rebels are escaping!" An Imperial officer called out to his boss.

"Go after them!" The Imperial captain commanded.

The grand spaceship soon turned to go after Patch and Perry, causing the offices and Stormtroopers in the building on top of it to slide to the right.

"Whoa, what the heck?" An office Stormtrooper complained.

"I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" Another Stormtrooper cried out as they slid through the floor due to the tilting.

"No, no, no, no! Save, save, save!" One office Stormtrooper yelped as he tried to work on his computer's keyboard.

* * *

Patch smirked as he pulled a lever to bring himself and Perry through lightspeed. After a short while for Patch and Perry, they arrived at a new spaceship and where they soon parked inside. The ship soon attached on to the bigger spaceship as a young woman was soon shown and came to meet the two animals as they left the escape pod.

"We've received your transmissions," The young woman said as she approached the platypus and Dalmatian. "So you have the Death Star plans?"

Perry soon gave the CD to the young woman who was Princess Leia Organa.

"Agent P, you never cease to ama-" Princess Leia smiled before the ship suddenly shook.

"Your Highness, an Imperial Star Destroyer has tracked our position." Captain Antilles informed as he came by.

"We're gonna crash!" Mo panicked as she ran around.

"No, we're not!" Captain Antilles told her.

Mo shivered as she felt very nervous about what might happen next.

"It'll be alright, just try not to panic." Captain Antilles told her.

The big bad ship shot lasers at their ship as they traveled through space.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the desert planet, a herd of banthas were walking about.

"Mom, I'm going out!" Atticus called out as he left his home.

"Take your little sister with you!" Emily's voice called back.

Atticus had a small sigh, though he wasn't that annoyed as he loved spending time with his little sister as he loved being a big brother. "Come on, Darla, I gotta take you with me this time." he then told his little sister.

"I'm coming!" Darla called out as she raced out of their home to go along with her big brother.

"Yet another day on Tatooine." Atticus sighed.

Darla walked off with Atticus as they decided to go out for the day together.

"You can look, but you're never gonna find a better place to be, Than this little slice of heaven tucked between the Jundland Wastes and the big Dune Sea~" A young voice sang while zipping by on a vehicle known as a speeder overhead of them. "We can surf through the canyons or train a pack of dewbacks, Build a giant hamster habitat for womp rats, Or fire up our solar-powered sandcastle-making machine~"

"Aw... I wanna go for a ride." Darla pouted.

"Well, I think our cousins would be more than happy to give us a ride." Atticus told her.

"Can you call for them?" Darla asked.

"Well, I can sure try," Atticus replied before calling out. "Yo! Phineas and Ferb!"

The two boys soon looked down from the air.

"How 'bout we get a turn, huh?" Atticus called out with a smile.

"Sure thing, buddy!" Phineas replied before he made the speedster come down to the ground to let them climb aboard.

Atticus and Darla soon joined the two boys on their ride. Once they were safely on board, Ferb let the speedster take off with all of them on it.

"We're on Tatooine~" Atticus and Darla sang together.

"Yeah, we're livin' like kings out here, We got a two-sun summer the whole darn year~," Phineas sang with them. "Cruisin' Beggar's Canyon in our T-16, Or just sittin' on a rock eatin' blue ice cream~"

"Blue ice cream~" Atticus and Darla sang with smiles.

"'Cuz we love Tatooine~" Phineas, Atticus, and Darla sang together.

"Awwww... We got two big suns, count 'em, one and two~" Ferb soon began to rap as they all bobbed to a beat together.

"And there's two Flynn-Fletcher boys!~" Phineas added.

"The two of you!" Atticus and Darla added.

"Me and you!, Well, we're brothers! We're step! No, we don't share a gene~," Ferb rapped as he stood beside Phineas. "But we'll always be together here on Tatooine!~"

Phineas, Ferb, Atticus, and Darla were soon seen playing music with some aliens.

"Jammin' with the Modal Nodes, racing turbo dust bikes, Tradin' with the Jawas, Trickin' out a droid or soupin' up the barge, For a trip 'round Anchorhead Tower~," Phineas sang as they traveled all over and did a lot of fun activities together. "We can stop along the way and startle Tusken Raiders, And still be home in time to fix the vaporators, I think you know exactly what we mean~"

"'Cuz we love Tatooine~" Atticus and Darla sang together while hanging out with Phineas and Ferb all around their home.

"Yeah we're livin' like kings out here, We got a two-sun summer the whole darn year, Cruisin' Beggar's Canyon in our T-16, Or just sittin' on a rock eatin' blue ice cream~" Phineas sang as they continued to travel all over with fun activities together. "I maybe wearin' a heart on my sleeve, But understand why anyone would want to leave, We know our city pride may sound a tad extreme, But we're so happy here, we tend to overstate this theme~"

"Overstate this theme~" Atticus and Darla sang with him.

"'Cuz we love Tatooine!~" Phineas smiled.

"Oh, we love it!~" Darla and Atticus smiled back. "Oh, we love it here on Tatooine!~"

"We love Tatooine!~" Phineas then sang, ending the song.

* * *

They continued to ride by until they saw a friend of theirs working on something.

"Hey, Luke." Atticus said.

"Phineas! Ferb! Darla! Atticus!" Luke greeted. "What's up, guys?"

"Ah, same old, same old," Atticus replied. "This time though, Darla came too."

Darla gave a friendly and bashful wave.

"Ferb and I actually have something to show you," Phineas smiled at Luke. "Ferb? Oh, Atticus, Darla, step out for a minute."

The siblings soon did that as Ferb soon pushed a button.

"Check this out, guys!" Phineas smiled at Atticus, Darla, and Luke.

The speeder's exhaust fumes soon rearranged themselves to bring out large engines.

"Sweet." Atticus and Darla smiled.

"Pod-racing engines?" Luke asked in surprise. "How'd you hook these up?"

"We just picked up some power converters at Tosche Station." Phineas smiled.

"Nice!" Atticus and Luke smiled back.

"You need help with your moisture vaporator?" Phineas asked Luke. "We can trick it out like ours."

"I wish, but Uncle Owen wants to do things the old-fashioned way," Luke replied. "Even the droids he buys are used."

A droid was seen coming up next to the moisture vaporator.

"Hey, Tredwell." Darla smiled at the droid.

The droid seemed to beep at her as though to greet her.

"Well, we'll catch you later, Luke!" Phineas soon smiled and waved. "We're gonna mosey on home for lunch."

Atticus and Darla soon joined Phineas and Ferb before they took off back home.

"Wow, when they mosey, they mosey!" Luke smiled before he saw something in the sky. "What in..." he then brought out special binoculars to see something fly by in the sky. "Is that a Star Destroyer?"

* * *

At the Star Destroyer, a group of Stormtroopers walked off, beaming up the ship. There was a familiar group of some.

"Finally some real Rebel-busting!" One said before showing to be Candace as she took off her helmet. "This is why I joined the Empire in the first place."

"Nice to know you have your priorities straight." Bridget smirked playfully.

"I am so excited, I can hardly contain myself!" Baljeet beamed.

"I toldja ta go before the raid!" Buford scoffed.

"That is not what I meant!" Baljeet defended before he looked bashful. "But now that you mention it..."

"Alright, lock it up!" Candace glared. "We've got Rebels to bust!"

The three of them were about to join the fight, but were soon stopped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The Commanding Officer glared. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, space battle over that way?" Candace replied like it was obvious.

"Certainly not," The Commanding Officer replied. "You know your mission: to find socks for Lord Vader."

"Yes, sir." Candace groaned.

"You come with me then." The Commanding Officer soon told Bridget.

"Actually, sir; I'd like to go with these three." Bridget said.

"Are you sure?" The Commanding Officer asked. "You are a higher rank above them."

"It's fine, really." Bridget replied.

"Well, all right, see you later." The Commanding Officer said before he walked off.

"SOCKS?!" Candace complained as she stormed off to do her real job. "This is a total waste of my potential!"

"Not me. This is about where I peak." Buford replied as he followed after the others.

"Of course it is." Bridget said.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Agents P and D, I need you to make sure this R2 unit goes to Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine, but first, I need to record a video message." Princess Leia said to Patch and Perry as she got ready.

"Of course." Patch nodded.

Princess Leia looked set, but then looked at the two animals. "Be a dear and stand over by the bulkhead. You're kinda in my shot." she then said to them.

"Oh. Sorry." Patch said before he walked away with Perry.

"We're gonna die!" Mo panicked as she kept running around.

"Mo, please calm yourself." Princess Leia sighed.

"Can't help it!" Mo said to her.

Perry and Patch seemed to roll their eyes.

"Would one of you please calm her down?" Princess Leia asked the two agents.

"I'll do it." Patch said before going to calm Mo down.

"Noooo!" Mo cried out.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay!" Patch told Mo. "Once Princess Leia gets the word out to Obi Wan Kenobi, it'll all be okay."

"Whew..." Mo let out a sigh and then smiled. "That puts me at ease."

"I'm glad something does." Patch rolled his eyes slightly.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"So what color socks do you think he wants?" Buford asked Baljeet and Bridget.

"Uh, black?" Baljeet guessed.

"Well, everything he owns is black, so it seems a bit redundant." Bridget shrugged.

Candace then signaled for them to stop talking right now.

"What?" Buford asked before they saw Princess Leia loading a disc into R2-D2. "Oh, there's somebody doin' somethin' over there."

"Oh, yeah! It's busting time!" Candace beamed before running off eagerly. "Oh, Commander!~" she then called out.

"Candace..." Bridget sighed as she should have seen that coming.

"Huh, we are never gonna get those socks, are we?" Baljeet sighed.

"Hey, I found a pair of socks." Buford suddenly said.

"Where?" Baljeet asked.

"Right here!" Buford replied as he suddenly punched the smaller boy a couple of times.

"Buford!" Bridget scolded.

"What? He asked." Buford defended.

Bridget just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a baby, you're wearin' armor!" Buford told Baljeet as he whined in pain.

"But it is plastic." Baljeet said sadly.

* * *

"Commander, Commander, there's a Rebel in a dress recording something into a droid!" Candace called as she came to her commanding officer.

"Ooh! By chance, was this droid distributing socks of any kind?" The Commanding Officer asked mockingly and sternly.

"Well... No." Candace said softly.

"Then it's none of your concern, is it?" The Commanding Officer huffed. "Back on sock detail!"

Candace groaned as she soon walked off in defeat.

"And she'll be coming back in 3, 2, 1." Bridget said.

"Me? I'm an argyle man." Buford said to Baljeet as they tried to pass the time as the girls were gone.

"Huh, I would not think that from looking at you." Baljeet replied.

Bridget and Candace soon came back and where they soon saw Princess Leia was missing as well as Mo and R2-D2.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Candace asked.

"Please tell me you two saw where they went." Bridget said to Buford and Baljeet.

"Of course we did." Buford replied.

"Okay, so where did they go?" Candace asked him.

"Danish Head ran off, but the droids are over there," Buford told the girls before his blaster accidentally went off. "Whoopsie!"

Patch and Perry soon jumped at the laser blasts as two robots, one being R2-D2 and the golden humanoid robot known as C-3PO began to go after Princess Leia and Mo to escape.

"Oh, no! I'm going to regret this." C-3PO said as he got out with the others to the escape pod.

"Oh, no!" Patch cried out as he got up with Perry to see that the escape pod was taking off without them. "Wait!"

* * *

"There's another one, hold your fire; there are no life forms, it must have short-circuited." An Imperial Empire worker said.

"Coffee?" The second asked after a quick yawn.

"Yeah, let's go get some SITH roast." The first worker replied.

* * *

"They got away!" Candace's voice said which made Patch and Perry hide before the Stormtroopers could see them. "We've got to follow them! C'mon, we'll take the other escape pod!"

"Um, Candace?" Bridget spoke up.

"What?" Candace asked.

"Socks, socks, socks, socks so-socks, socks, so-socks!~" Bridget reminded, singing in the tune of The Imperial March.

"Look, if we catch those two droids, we'll be promoted off of sock detail," Candace replied. "Let's drift!"

"Technically, we will not be drifting," Baljeet clarified. "More like violent ejection, plummeting through the atmosphere and crashing onto the planet's surface."

"C'mon, now's our chance." Patch told Perry.

"I don't think we need a reminder Baljeet of what happens when something enters a planet's orbit." Bridget said as they went into the space pod, not knowing Patch and Perry were following them inside.

Candace soon hit the button, causing the space pod to be launched to where the droids were sent to and where the two workers that were on coffee didn't notice it.

"Mm..." The first officer said to the second. "That's good coffee. Did you know this was decaf?"

"Huh, I could not tell." The second officer replied.

* * *

**_Meanwhile on the "Fully operational Death Star"..._ **

"How do you like that, Norm?" Darthenschmirtz said to his companion: Norm-3PO. "My beautiful invention floating out here in space and do you think I get any credit for it?"

"Your invention, sir?" Norm-3PO replied.

"Well, yeah. I designed it to be a nutcracker. Here, l-l-look. Look at this," Darthenschmirtz defended as he used a model Death Star to crack a nut with a laser and ate it. "See? It works just fine, but the Empire took my idea and made it so big, it's completely impractical! A-A walnut would be totally obliterated!" he then explained in slight sadness.

"The universe is cruel and unjust." Norm-3PO replied.

"Well, when they see my new invention; they're going to be singing a different tune. All I need to do is get my hands on a little bit of Force to get it up and running," Darthenschmirtz smirked before wondering. "But where can I get some extra Force?"

"The force surrounds us, it penetrates us, it binds the galaxy--" Norm-3PO started.

"Yes, yes, I've seen the bumper sticker." Darthenschmirtz replied.

"Why did I agree to be an intern here?" Jackson glowered as the man walked into him.

"Because you feel sorry for me and hope to meet Vanessa?" Darthenschmirtz grinned innocently and hopefully.

"One out of two ain't bad," Jackson smirked. "I love me some Twi'Lek."

"Yeah, yeah anyway, we should be docking in that thing soon." Darthenschmirtz said.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tatooine as R2-D2 began to go in one direction while C3-PO wasn't following...

"No more adventures," C-3PO complained. "I'm not going that way."

R2-D2 beeped in response while rolling across the sand.

* * *

Meanwhile, an escape pod was trapped in a sand dune before Candace kicked it open.

"Ugh! Tatooine," Candace groaned at the sight. "Okay, my busting instincts are telling me that the droids went that way. Now, come on!" she then said as she pointed ahead and ran that way.

"Whatever you say, Candy." Bridget shrugged as she followed behind with Baljeet and Buford.

Patch and Perry soon got out of the escape pod next once Candace, Bridget, Buford, and Baljeet were out of sight.

"Alright, the coast is clear," Patch said as they began to make their way to the tracks of the droids. "Looks like the two droids split up."

Patch and Perry soon followed after the tracks of the R2-D2.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Candace, Bridget, Baljeet, and Buford..._ **

"So, Baljeet, why did you join the Empire?" Bridget asked.

"Actually, I joined the Empire by accident," Baljeet replied. "I was trying to sign up for a Physics Camp."

"Physics Camp? Yeah, you're better off," Buford replied. "Hey, Candace, why did you join the Empire?"

"Don't you remember anything from orientation?" Candace asked as she removed her helmet as she explained everything. "Rebels are cruel, heartless sub-humans who are messing up the galaxy! And I am all about law and order."

"And I joined to keep an eye on her," Bridget added as she glanced at Candace. "You need a strong female role model in your life. Would you like to tell these two more?"

"Of course I would," Candace replied as she broke out into song. "Ever since I was young, you know, I hated dissension, Among my peer group, it caused a whole lot of tension, When the other kids were slouching, I would stand at attention, And I've always looked so good in white~"

"That's pretty right." Bridget agreed.

"Now I'm a bad mamma-jamma, And I rock a mean helmet, If I see a rebellion, Then you know I'm gonna quell it~," Candace continued. "I'm a certified, full-blown, Armor-wearing zealot, And it feels so good to know I'm always right, You can see exotic worlds across the galaxy, In the Empire~"

"In the Empire~" Bridget, Buford, and Baljeet sang.

"You can be all that they want you to be, You get a 40(K) and your meals are free, In the Empire~" Candace sang.

"In the Empire~" Bridget, Buford, and Baljeet chorused.

"In the Empire~" Candace repeated.

"In the Empire~" Bridget, Buford, and Baljeet continued.

"I don't know but I've been told, The Rebels need to be controlled, We'll round them up and put 'em all in stocks, But first we've gotta get Darth Vader socks!, It's so not fair!~" Candace sang before she stopped suddenly to rant. "I mean, why am I still on sock detail when Gladys from Accounting got promoted to Commander, and she doesn't even know how to hold a blaster? No, I mean, really, she failed that part of the exam four times. She held it backwards and upside-down, but no, she's a second cousin of some midlevel Darth, and so she gets a promotion? What about me?" She then went back to singing. "If they would just open their eyes, they'd see that I've got everything it takes, I could be the stormiest Stormtrooper evaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!~"

"Ya feelin' better?" Buford asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Candace replied as she went back to singing. "You can see exotic worlds across the galaxy, In the Empire~"

"In the Empire~" Bridget, Baljeet, and Buford sang.

"You can be all that they want you to be, You can march to the beat of conformity, In the Empire~" Candace sang.

"In the Empire~" Bridget, Baljeet, and Buford added.

"In the Empire~" Candace sang as they kept going back and forth for a while until the song ended.

"Look, sir, droids!" A Stormtrooper called out as he and some others were with the Commanding Officer.

"No, this is a bathtub stopper," The Commanding Officer scoffed before he saw Candace, Bridget, Buford, and Baljeet. "TK-90210, what are you doing out here?" he then demanded.

"Well, we followed some droids that were ejected from the--" Candace tried to explain.

"Hup-bup-bup-bup-bup!" The Commanding Officer interrupted firmly. "The droids and the missing Death Star plans are none of your concern."

"Death Star plans?" Bridget and Candace asked.

"Never you mind! You go to Mos Eisley!" The Commanding Officer replied. "I'm sure you can find some socks for Lord Vader there."

"Yes, sir." Candace sulked in disappointment as she walked off, dejected.

"I'm sorry, Candy." Bridget said softly as she walked beside her as they left.

"Look, sir, a magic flute!" Another Stormtrooper said as he brought out a stick.

"No, that's a stick!" The Commanding Officer face-palmed.

"WAAAIT!" Patch's voice cried out, interrupting the story bashfully. "I need a tree break."

* * *

"Now?" Cherry complained.

"Yes, now, unless you want me to have an accident on the rug." Patch smirked.

"Augh! Go, go, go!" Cherry told him.

Patch then dashed off to go outside to take a quick break.

"Of all times for a bathroom break." Thor groaned.

"You're a Star Wars fan, huh?" Cherry smirked at Thor.

"Yep!" Thor beamed. "And proud of it!"

"Well, you sure have started the story out great." Mo smiled.

"Why, thank you." Thor smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Eventually..._ **

Patch soon came back to hear more of the story.

"Ah, welcome back to Thor Molstenscar's Mystery Theater," Thor smirked. "Grab some sandwiches with a glass of root beer 'cuz here we go!"

* * *

The story soon came back as Phineas and Ferb were on their way home.

"Well, this was great, guys, but we oughta get back home for lunch." Phineas smiled at Atticus and Darla.

"Same with us." Atticus smiled back.

"Yeah, Mom's making our favorite lunch." Darla added.

"See ya around then." Phineas smiled.

"See ya, Phineas and Ferb." Atticus and Darla smiled back as they got off the speeder to go back home.

Phineas and Ferb waved goodbye to their friends and soon went to get back to their own home.

"Well, time to get inside." Atticus said.

Atticus and Darla soon got inside where their mother was having lunch prepared.

"Hey, kids," Patrick smiled. "Good timing. Your mother's about done with preparing lunch."

"Great, Dad," Atticus smiled back. "We went to hang out with Phineas and Ferb and saw Luke for a little bit."

"How is he doing?" Emily asked.

"He's doing good." Darla smiled.

"Working on something big and important." Atticus added.

"At least everybody's keeping busy in the summer," Emily smiled. "Maybe you should too."

"You mean like camp?" Darla asked.

"Maybe," Patrick replied. "There's a camp in Naboo."

"I'd love to explore the galaxy, but just part of the Empire," Atticus said. "I just don't trust them."

"That might be dangerous, Atticus." Patrick warned.

"Yeah, what if you got hurt?" Darla pouted.

"I'd make sure to be safe and smart," Atticus reassured. "I'm not just some dopey kid who looks for and gets into trouble easily. I'm also pretty sharp and confident for a student at Tatoonie High."

"That might be true, but I'm not sure about that." Emily said worriedly.

"Mom, I can't stay on Tatooine forever; besides, there aren't any girls my age on this whole planet." Atticus told her.

"He's got us there, Emily." Patrick said.

"True." Emily frowned.

"I just want to explore and meet other people," Atticus said. "You understand that, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, I suppose I do," Emily replied. "I guess I'm just worried that you're growing up so fast."

"Well, all of us always have to grow up sometime." Atticus said.

"Yeah, that's true." Emily said.

"So, I know it'll be sad, but I think I'll leave as soon as possible." Atticus then told his family.

"All right, Atticus," Emily said softly. "If that's what you want, we won't stop you."

"Will you at least let it down gently with Phineas and Ferb and your Aunt Linda and your Uncle Lawrence?" Patrick asked.

"Yes, I'll let it down gently to them." Atticus nodded.

"Very good, Atticus," Emily smiled. "Now eat up your lunch."

"Yes, Mom." Atticus smiled back before he ate up with Darla.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Phineas and Ferb..._ **

The two boys made their way inside their home.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." Phineas said as he and Ferb sat down at the table as he put a rolled-up piece of paper on the table.

"Hello, boys!" Lawrence smiled at the two. "You're just in time for lunch."

"So, what's on the list? Another day filled with big plans?" Linda asked before looking over her sons' list. "'Herd all the nerfs into Beggar's Canyon, teach the sarlaac to brush his teeth, and giving a bantha a shower'. That's awfully ambitious!" she then beamed.

"Just tryin' to make the most of each and every summer day with Atticus and Darla on some days!" Phineas smiled. "Hey, we stopped by and saw Luke."

"Ooh, let me guess; was he staring wistfully into the horizon?" Lawrence asked.

"Lawrence?" Linda asked her husband as that she and everyone already knew why Luke always did that.

"What? Everyone knows that boy would rather be somewhere else," Lawrence defended before looking at his sons. "What about you two? The crops are so far ahead, would you like to spend the rest of the summer at swim camp on Naboo?" he then asked.

"Sounds fun, but we'll pass." Phineas replied.

"Well, how about ski camp on Hoth?" Linda suggested. "Don't you boys ever want to see the rest of the galaxy?"

"Not really. We've got everything we want right here on Tatooine," Phineas said before listing. "Hanging out with Atticus and Darla, sand, womp rats, brothers, and banthas. Why would anyone want to leave?"

The two then suddenly left.

"Wait'll they see there's no girls on this planet, except for maybe Darla!" Lawrence remarked.

"Lawrence!" Linda chided her husband.

* * *

**_Meanwhile far in Tatooine as it got dark..._ **

Patch and Perry soon looked to where R2-D2 was and they saw it wasn't alone, but before they could get R2-D2, the Jawas took it as a tube sucked it in.

"All right, let's move out." Patch told Perry.

Perry nodded in agreement and they soon dashed off together to the giant sandcrawler and climbed up on it and saw a bumper sticker that read "MY JAWA IS AN HONOR STUDENT AT TATOONIE HIGH".

"Hold on tight," Patch said to the platypus. "We should be fine up here though."

Perry nodded in agreement. The two of them stayed where they were for the entire night until the next morning, the Jawas' vehicle stopped in front of Luke's house.

"Take these two over to the garage, will ya?" A man's voice said who was Luke's guardian: Uncle Owen. "I want 'em cleaned up before dinner."

"But I was going into Tosche Station to pick up some power converters." Luke replied as Patch and Perry got themselves ready.

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done," Uncle Owen replied. "Now, come on, get to it."

Patch and Perry soon made their way down from where they were hiding.

"Well, come on Red, let's go." Luke told the droids making his way back home with them.

Patch and Perry soon peeked out to see what was going on.

* * *

Luke was soon with C-3PO and R5-D4 which soon malfunctioned as Uncle Owen paid a Jawa. "Uncle Owen?" The boy soon called out from afar.

"Yeah?" Owen replied as he looked over.

"This R2 unit has a bad motivator, look!" Luke said, pointing to the malfunctioning unit.

"Hey, whatya tryin' to push on us?!" Owen then glared at the Jawa he just paid.

Patch and Perry soon began to walk ahead.

"Hey, what about that one?" Luka asked as he saw R2-D2.

"What about that blue one? We'll take that one." Owen told the Jawa.

"Okay, let's go." Luke replied before walking off with the two robots.

Patch and Perry decided to hide away again.

"Now don't you forget this," C-3PO said to R2-D2 as they followed Luke. "Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jackson appeared to be moving Darthenschmirtz's ship down to go and visit The Death Star with and once they fully landed, it was safe to come out.

"Alright, let's get this stuff to the lair." Jackson said.

"You heard him, Norm-3PO." Darthenschmirtz said.

"You mean the abandoned recycling compartment?" Norm-3PO asked.

"It's a lair!" Darthenshmirtz glared before he soon went down a moving sidewalk with some company. "Ooh, whadaya know? A moving sidewalk."

A certain imposing figure soon walked on by.

"Oh, ooh, Darth Vader! Hey, I know that guy! It's Darth Vader. Hey!" Darthenschmirtz beamed as he raced towards the male. "Hey, w-wait up, wait up!" he then accidentally knocked over a droid. "Phew! Darth Vader! Hey look! Eh, I'm Darthenshmirtz!" he then suddenly tripped. "I'm not sure if you remember me, the Doof Star, the little nutcracker thing. And then you sorta stole my plans. Anyway, I gotta new invention, and it's gonna knock your socks off! I'm wondering if you could, uh, spare a little Force. I thought maybe you had a little extra lying around--"

A couple of Stormtroopers soon bumped into him.

"Okay, uh, good talk." Darthenshmirtz said nervously.

"Pathetic!" Jackson called out with a smirk.

* * *

**Meanwhile back with Patch and Perry...**

Patch and Perry made their way to Luke's house as it was at sunset now.

"Okay, all we have to do is sneak in there and get R2-D2 and get out of there." Patch whispered to Perry.

Perry nodded with a thumb's up in agreement.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Please, Master Luke took off your restraining bolt, now quit complaining," C-3PO said as he was on his way to the elevator. "Now I'm taking another oil bath and I don't want to be disturbed." he then said before going down.

Some pebbles were thrown at R2-D2 which soon got the droid's attention and he turned to see the platypus and Dalmatian who gestured at him to come with them. And where R2-D2 did just that and where it was easy for them to sneak out as Luke continued to look out into the horizon. Luke had a lot on his mind as he simply stared out as Patch and Perry wheeled R2-D2 out of the way without him seeing them.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, with two certain step-brothers..._ **

"Wow, that bantha took a while longer to clean than I thought it would," Phineas said to Ferb. "Well, we better get home."

Patch and Perry continued to move R2-D2 until Perry suddenly noticed a rock falling under them, though it wasn't much of a big deal until he looked up before seeing the speeder.

"Whoa!" Phineas yelped as he suddenly saw them.

The speeder suddenly crashed into R2-D2 as Perry fell suddenly and Patch panicked for him as the Death Star plans disc suddenly popped out as Phineas decided to stop the speeder before Ferb looked at R2-D2. R2-D2 began to respond to Phineas and Ferb in his robotic language.

"Whoa, little fella, sorry about that; say, what's a droid like you out here in the Jundlin Waste?" Phineas asked the droid.

R2-D2 continued to beep at the boys.

"Oh, cool! A movie." Phineas beamed before a hologram was shown of a certain princess in danger.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Princess Leia's hologram said. "You're my only hope."

"Oh, she must mean Ben Kenobi," Phineas said to Ferb before smiling at the droid. "Hey, we were just there! We have Jedi lessons with him every Tuesday. He lives right up at the edge of the Dune Sea. Do you want a ride?" he then offered.

R2-D2 beeped before shaking his head.

"Okay, suit yourself," Phineas said before letting R2-D2 get going. "And remember, sand people hide single file to hide their numbers," Oh, he probably already knows." he then said to Ferb as the droid suddenly took off.

They soon headed back to the speeder as R2-D2 rolled away. Patch soon helped Perry up until the speeder took off accidentally pushing the two of them down and where they landed on top of a birthday cake.

"Uh-oh." The Dalmatian said. 

The Tusken Raider growled and snarled as the others glared at Patch and Perry for ruining the birthday party.

* * *

The speeder kept riding off as Phineas and Ferb were unaware of what they had in their backseat.

Atticus stared out into the sky from his bedroom window as he hugged his knees, looking curious of the outside world. "I need to explore," he said to himself. "See other parts than just Tanooie... I don't even know where I'd start though." The next day, it would help Atticus with leaving Tatooine, only he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

The next day soon came. Perry was shown to be baking something.

"I am so sorry about what we did," Patch said to the Tusken Raiders. "We're going to make it up to you though, I promise."

Perry soon finished baking a replacement birthday cake and gave it to the Tusken Raider who was celebrating his special day and the others soon cheered once they had a brand new cake.

"Whew." Patch sighed out of relief.

Patch and Perry soon heard their wrist communicators go off before they saw a hologram of Major Monogram appear.

"Ah, Agent P and Agent Dalmatian, our sources tell us that the R2 unit is safely in the possession of Obi-Wan Kenobi," Major Monogram informed. "You always come through for us."

Perry and Patch looked a little nervous from that, but smiled nervously as that wasn't true.

"Great work! Now to take a well-deserved rest." Major Monogram soon told them.

Perry soon took out and used a hanky to dry his sweat when his communicator activated again.

"Uh, yes, sir?" Patch replied.

"Agent P and Agent D, I've got your next mission," Major Monogram suddenly told them. "You need to get to the Death Star immediately. Darthenshmirtz is working on a new 'inator'. We need you to stop him before he can finish building it. Good luck." he then told them before signing off again.

Perry began to feel discouraged from that.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it," Patch soothed his platypus friend. "I'm sure it'll be okay."

Perry nodded, hoping Patch would be right.

* * *

Meanwhile at Phineas and Ferb's house as Atticus and Darla were making their way there on their own speeder that their father had finally finished.

"All right, that should be good for traveling." Patrick smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Dad!" Atticus and Darla smiled back.

"Just don't forget this." Emily said as she brought out some sun-screen which was actually "two-sun sunscreen".

"We won't forget, Mom." Atticus smiled.

Atticus and Darla soon traveled on their speedster to their cousins place. Phineas and Ferb were soon on their way out themselves.

"Hey, what's this? 'Death Star plans'?" Phineas asked as he found the disc in the back seat. "Wait, I bet it belongs to that R2 unit that we sent to Ben Kenobi's house. I wonder if he's still there?"

"No. He is on his way to Mos Eisley." Ferb replied.

"Oh, wow!" Phineas gasped. "Can you sense that with the Force?"

"No, I can see them," Ferb replied as he looked through his binoculars. "They're right over there."

Phineas soon looked through the binoculars next.

"You're right, Ferb and Luke's with them, it's--" Phineas started until getting startled by a Tusken Raider close up.

Only when he put down the binoculars, he saw it was just Ferb with a hand puppet.

"Whoa!" Phineas gasped before seeing what his step-brother was doing. "Oh, you got me!"

"Quite a jokester you are, Ferb." Atticus teased as he drove by with Darla.

"Whoa, so Uncle Patrick finally got it working, huh?" Phineas smiled at Atticus.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

"Maybe we could race sometime?" Phineas suggested.

"That'd be pretty wild." Atticus chuckled.

"C'mon, you can visit Blatto with us." Phineas invited.

"Alright, then let's get going." Darla smiled.

The four of them soon took off on both speedsters to visit Blatto.

* * *

Soon they made it to Mos Isley. A sign read "Mos Eisley Spaceport". A banner under it read, "Now 14% more scum and villainy". Luke was shown to be in his own speeder as Atticus and Phineas followed him as they came into the village, passing by a few other creatures and villagers every step of the way as a soldier named Boba Fett took a number off of a flyer which was a wanted poster with a young man named Han Solo on it with a brown creature known as a Wookiee named Chewbacca was also shown with a young partner of theirs who was Thor "Moltenstar".

"Phineas and Ferb! My best customers!" Blatto beamed. "And you've brought some friends!"

"We're their cousins." Darla smiled.

"Hey, Blatto; we're trying to find an R2 unit and give him back this data disc," Phineas said as he showed the disc before Blatto snatched it from him. "Hey!"

"Let's take a look at it." Blatto said as he put the disc it into a different R2 unit's head and it showed a hologram of the Death Star.

"Wow! It's an Imperial battle station the size of a moon!" Phineas beamed in amazement. "And according to these schematics, it seems to be designed specifically to destroy entire planets! Whoa, I-I never imagined the Empire would go that far!"

Ferb then pointed something out.

"Huh, you're right, Ferb," Phineas soon said. "One proton torpedo in that small exhaust port and the whole thing goes blammo!"

"I think that's a self-destruct button." Atticus remarked.

"What kind of idiot would put a self-destruct button?" Blatto asked.

To answer that question Darthenshmirtz was shown trying to drink from a drinking fountain, but couldn't because of his helmet.

"Why can't I master this?!" Darthenshmirtz glared out of annoyance.

Jackson buried his face in his hands and shook his head with a light groan.

* * *

**_Back with the others..._ **

"Wait, if the Rebels have this information, they might stand a chance against this thing," Phineas then piped up in realization. "A small one-man fighter could penetrate the outer defense, fly along that trench, and get to the exhaust port."

"Hey, spoiler alert!" Blatto cried out, not wanting to hear more.

"I think you're onto something, Phineas... That droid must be part of the Rebel Alliance!" Atticus remarked. "We've gotta get this disc back to him!"

"And we better make sure no Stormtroopers find out we have it." Darla said.

Unfortunately for them, four Stormtroopers were seen at the sock store.


	4. Chapter 4

"Candace, did you get the socks?" Baljeet asked the younger girl.

"Mission accomplished." Candace replied as she showed a bag.

"I got a hoagie!" Buford added as he lifted up his own bag.

"Are those the stolen Death Star plans we are not supposed to be looking for?" Baljeet soon asked as he noticed a certain quartet who was looking over a hologram of the Death Star.

"I think I found some targets." Bridget said as she saw Phineas, Ferb, Atticus, and Darla.

"Hey, you with the Death Star plans; you four are so busted!" Candace called out.

"Uh-oh!" Darla yelped.

"Let's get outta here!" Phineas told the others as he swiped the disc before they ran away.

"And they're lost in the crowd." Buford remarked.

"Not on my watch!" Candace glared as they began a chase. "Let's go!"

"Hey, look! There's the droid!" Phineas said once he saw R2-D2 with C-3PO.

"You four stop right there!" Candace told Phineas, Ferb, Atticus, and Darla.

Buford soon fired his blaster although it was by accident.

"Buford!" Bridget scolded.

"Sorry! My bad!" Buford replied.

The laser soon hit a creature that roared and ran off. Phineas, Ferb, Atticus, and Darla escaped it and the creature went after Candace and the others.

"My watermelon!" A random guy cried out.

The quartet soon retreated into Docking Bay 94.

"There's the droid!" Phineas exclaimed. "Let's get over there!"

The quartet was about to do just that only to stop as they saw other Stormtroopers close by.

"Stop that ship! Blast 'em!" One of the Stormtroopers called out before they began to shoot.

"Chewie, get us outta here!" The young man known as Han Solo told the Wookiee called Chewbacca.

Chewbacca let out a snarl as Thor was shown to be pressed against the window, looking down to Ferb, Phineas, Atticus, and Darla.

"Maybe we came at a bad time." Phineas said to the others before they dashed off again.

The Millennium Falcon soon sped off.

"Oh, crud, this is going to mean nothing but paperwork." A Stormtrooper complained.

The quartet soon went off and hid out of sight.

"If we don't get these Death Star plans to that R2 droid, entire planets could be destroyed." Phineas told his step-brother and cousins.

"We better find a pilot then," Atticus said. "I would, but I don't have a ship, at least not at the moment."

Ferb soon pointed to the cantina as they heard some music.

"Hmm... Maybe someone in there could help." Atticus nodded to the usually silent boy.

* * *

"Alright, Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes!" The Cantina MC said on stage as the current band left. "Not a bad set, guys. Only one death and one dismemberment. Not bad for a Wednesday."

One creature said to his colleague.

"I don't like him either." The colleague replied.

"Alright, let's give 'er a big cantina welcome, folks: Vanessa the Twi'lek." The Cantina MC then announced.

The quartet soon walked up to the bartender.

"Excuse us, sir, but we're looking for a pilot." Darla said.

"Over there." The bartender pointed out for them.

Two nurses were shown, carrying a dead Greedo on a stretcher.

"Someone said he shot first, but I coulda sworn it was the other guy." One nurse said to the other.

Phineas, Ferb, Atticus, and Darla came to the empty table before looking confused.

"Nope. There." The bartender told them before pointing to a table that had two girls there as they shared a juice box and a glass of what looked like root beer.

The quartet soon walked over to the girl's table. And as they were making their way over to the table, a new performer was beginning to start singing.

"I'd get out of here just as soon as I'm able, But my hyperdrive's on the fritz, Just today, the mynocks chewed my power cables, And my life's one big Sarlacc pit, And I'm feelin' so low~" The female sang which made a lot of men in the cantina very happy and thrilled.

"Oh, great," The younger girl glared once she saw Phineas, Ferb, Atticus, and Darla coming. "What do you farm boys want?"

"And this better be good." The older girl added firmly as she looked like she had a gun ready.

"I'm Phineas and this is my brother, Ferb and our cousins: Atticus and Darla," Phineas replied. "We understand you're a pretty good pilot."

"For a price." The younger girl said.

"Well, we have an important disc we need to get to someone who just blasted out of Docking Bay #4." Atticus said.

"Oh, we know whose ship that is." The older girl replied.

"You do?" Phineas asked.

"Whose?" Atticus added.

"Han Solo." The two girls replied.

"So low~..." Vanessa continued to sing in the background.

"Solo's been a thorn in our side for years." The older girl rolled her eyes.

"My ship, the Centennial Chihuahua, was on pace to finish the Kessel Run in eleven parsecs, and that nerf-herder cut me off!" The younger girl added sharply.

"I'm feeling so low~" Vanessa continued to sing in the background.

"Everybody loves Solo." The older girl rolled her eyes.

"12 parsecs!" The younger girl ranted. "If I ever hear his name again, I'll just--"

"So low, so low, so low, so low, So low, so low~..." Vanessa continued to sing which seemed to mock the girls.

"Excuse me..." The older girl said, going off suddenly and the sounds of a blaster and a groan were heard before she soon walked back over. "Isabella, let's take care of these guys." she then suggested.

"I agree." The younger girl nodded.

"Come on, you four; let's get out of here." The older girl told the quartet.

The six of them soon began to make their way out. The singer was shown to not be dead but her microphone had been blasted, making it impossible for her to sing into it.

* * *

**_At the village..._ **

"So, what's your name?" Atticus asked the older girl since Isabella's name was revealed.

"Call me 'Cherry'," The older girl replied. "And nothing else."

"Uh... Okay." Atticus said, not seeing the big deal, but just went with it.

"Here's my ship: the Centennial Chihuahua." Isabella introduced.

"Why'd you call it the Chihuahua?" Darla asked.

"It's personal." Isabella defended.

"Seems weird you'd call it something you didn't wanna be asked about." Phineas remarked.

"You're right. It was a call for attention." Isabella admitted.

"Well let's get inside before we're--" Atticus started.

"There they are!" Candace glared as she fired her blaster at a close by landing lamp.

"Spotted." Atticus sighed.

"Move it!" Isabella called out as she moved the cousins onto the ship as Cherry opened the door. "We gotta get outta here!

Candace and Bridget soon began to shoot fire at the ship.

"Fire the cannon!" Candace soon called out.

"I think the barrel end slides in here." Baljeet said to Buford as they built the cannon together.

"But then the scope is on the bottom!" Buford retorted. "That's not right!"

"Are you two serious right now?!" Bridget glared.

Candace and Bridget soon made their way over to the cannon while Isabella began to get them ready to leave.

"Hold on, this is gonna be rough." Isabella told her passengers as she grabbed the controls.

Everybody else then took that time to buckle up as The Centennial Chihuahua was about to take off.

"Give me that!" Candace glared as she shoved the boys down and aimed the cannon. "You're goin' down!" she then called out as she got ready to aim, but the cannon exploded as the shot nearly hit the ship, but it kept going before part of a building toppled over.

"Uh-oh!" Phineas gasped as he saw that.

"I see it!" Isabella replied before dodging the building part.

"Oh, you have to be kidding." Bridget groaned.

"And you thought we were going to die in space." Buford told Baljeet.

"Move, move, move!" Candace cried out as she grabbed Buford and Baljeet and ran off with them with Bridget beside them.

The boys made it into a watering hole as Candace and Bridget landed on the ground as the building crashed down. Candace soon cried out in frustration as the Centennial Chihuahua took off.

"Whew! We're safe now." Darla sighed.

"Gosh guys, our planet seems so small from up here." Phineas said to his step-brother and cousins.

"You can say that again." Atticus replied.

"Our planet seems so small from up here." Phineas repeated.

"Oh, ha, ha." Atticus rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"First time in space?" Isabella asked them.

"Well, yeah, now that you mentioned it." Phineas nodded.

"...Yeah, your planet's over here." Isabella said as she rubbed off a round-shaped spot which was just dirt as she gestured to the real planet down below in space.

"Ohh... That makes much more sense." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I know Mom and Dad wanted us to explore the universe, but I don't think this what they had in mind." Phineas said.

"And Atticus I know you wanted to explore the universe too by leaving Tatooine, but I don't think this was the way you were expecting." Darla said to her big brother before covering her mouth.

Atticus began to look wide-eyed.

"Wait, what?" Phineas asked Atticus. "What's going on?"

"Uh... I... I..." Atticus stammered nervously.

"You might want to buckle up," Cherry said to her and Isabella's passengers. "We're makin' the jump to hyperspace!"

"Wait, right now?" Atticus asked.

To answer his question, Isabella engaged the jump to hyperspace as the four cousins' faces were pushed onto the glass.

"Yep, guess so." Darla muffled.

"A little more warning would be nice." Phineas added.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

Candace, Bridget, Buford, and Baljeet walked off together before seeing the Commanding Officer.

"Ahem. I grow tired of asking this but, please, tell me you have the socks." The Commanding Officer said to the group.

"Yes! Buford?" Candace replied before the younger Stormtrooper gave her the bag so she could give it to him. "With my compliments, sir."

"Excellent, now report to the Death Star for reassignment," The Commanding Officer approved with a smile as he went to walk off. "I'll deliver these to Lord Vader myself."

"Finally! Now we're gonna see some action!" Candace beamed in excitement.

The four of them were about to get inside only to get stopped by the Commanding Officer.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't come in here there's no more room in this shuttle," The Commanding Officer said before pointing over to another shuttle. "You can arrive in that bus pod."

The bus pod was shown to be loading up as the horn honked.

"What a piece of junk!" Buford complained.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Death Star, Darthenshmirtz was shown to be on the computer. "Wait, that's it! I solved my Force problem! I can extract it from Vader's garbage," he then beamed. "It... It says right here, see? You can find anything on the Internet. Hey, check it out, Norm-3PO and de Vil. According to this real estate website, my timeshare on Alderaan is worth, like, 10 times more than I paid for it six years ago! Oh, I knew the value would go up! It's just, it's such a peaceful place to--"

"Sir?" Jackson called. "Your value's dropping."

"What?! You're right! Zero?! But how?!" Darthenshmirtz asked.

Jackson soon looked outside where Alderaan used to be before making Darthenshmirtz see it.

"WHAT?!" Darthenshmirtz cried out.

"How sad... How terrible... Oh, the humanity..." Jackson droned.

"You keep that behavior up and you're fired." Darthenshmirtz sneered.

"I'm an intern." Jackson smirked.

Darhtenshmirtz simply groaned as Jackson was right.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Atticus, Darla, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Cherry..._ **

Cherry and Isabella stared out the window to the deep vacuums of space.

"Man the controls, I'll be back." Isabella told Cherry.

Cherry saluted and soon took over the controls as Isabella went to storm off as she looked annoyed about something.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?!" The girl glared angrily at Phineas and Ferb as they fiddled with a box.

"Isabella, did you know that you have T-27 thermal couplings up here?" Phineas smiled as he brought something out from a box.

"Get down from there!" Isabella demanded which made the two boys slide down from the pole.

"Ferb and I can reroute their current to double up your power supply." Phineas offered.

"Just keep your paws off my ship!" Isabella glowered.

Phineas and Ferb soon went to go sit down with their cousins.

"Reroute thermal couplings." Isabella said as she wrote that down.

"I wonder what our family and friends are doing back on Tatooine?" Darla piped up. "It feels a little strange to be so far from them."

"Yeah, but look on the bright side a little." Atticus soothed.

"Yeah! We're making new friends," Phineas added. "Like you, Isabella and Cherry."

"This is not a friendship, it's a spaceship!" Cherry clarified sharply as Isabella used her punching bag.

"So don't invade mine!" Isabella added before something beeped.

"We're coming out of hyperspace." Cherry then told Isabella.

"Buckle up, ladies!" Isabella nodded as she went back to beside the older girl.

"Whadaya think, Ferb?" Phineas asked his step-brother. "A girl like her and a guy like me?"

"Sure, why not?" Ferb shrugged before they walked off from the table.

"Yeah, it could happen." Atticus smiled.

The quartet soon made their way up to see that they had arrived close to the Millennium Falcon, but also the Death Star. Cherry and Isabella made sure that they went to lightspeed in order to catch up.

"As promised, the Millennium Falcon," Isabella said. "We should be able to catch him before he gets to that small moon."

"That's no moon," Phineas realized in horror. "It's the Death Star! Girls, turn the ship around!"

"What have you guys gotten me into?!" Isabella glared, unable to move the ship freely. "We're caught in a tractor beam! My engines can't pull us free!"

"That's it," Cherry glared. "We gotta shoot our way out of this. Power up the turrets!"

"There's _are_ alternatives than fighting." Phineas said as he and Ferb brought out their tools.

The two step-brothers soon began to start making adjustments to the Centennial Chihuahua.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

" ** _Episode IVa: MAY THE FERB BE WITH YOU: Part 2,_** " Thor soon said in a mysterious voice as he seemed to be alone right now. "A crazy voiceover with a blatant crossover with a boy, hungry for attention and adventure, makes the power go out to tell this epic saga--"

"Did you just say _you_ caused the power outage?" Cherry asked from the kitchen.

"No, Cherry!" Thor replied innocently.

"Keep going." Atticus told Thor.

"Alright, so where was I?" Thor asked.

"Uh... I think it was the Falcon and the Chihuahua." Cherry replied.

"Ah, yes," Thor nodded. "I hate that I had to cut the Cantina Scene though. I just love that song." he then suddenly hummed the beat as he lost track of what was going on.

"THOR?!" The others called sharply.

"All right, all right, sorry!" Thor said sheepishly as he went back into story mode. "Ahem... Chapter 5..."


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the story, the Falcon and the Chihuahua both were caught in the tractor beam of the Death Star.

"I should've known getting this close to Solo was a bad idea!" Isabella complained. "Hurry it up back there!"

"We modified the deflector shield with a cloaking mechanism, try it out." Phineas told Isabella and Cherry.

"This better work or else you four are floating home." Cherry told Phineas.

"I don't think we can float all the way home," Phineas replied, a bit obliviously. "I mean, we wouldn't survive 15 seconds in the cold vacuum of spa--"

"It's a figure of speech, Triangle Face!" Cherry glared as she shook her fist. "Otherwise, you'll also haveta answer to _this_!"

"Don't threaten my cousin!" Darla scolded.

Isabella soon activated the deflector shield. The ship took on the form of a TIE-fighter, an AT-AT walker, an inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head, and finally a donut truck.

"It worked!" Atticus's voice beamed. "It even smells like donuts in here! Nice touch, Ferb."

"Alright, let's see if it fools them." Cherry said.

Isabella soon turned on the communication between them and the Death Star docking control. "Eh, Docking Bay Control? Ya got us trapped in a tractor beam here; do ya want donuts or not?" she then asked in a "Joisey" accent. 

"Oh, shoot! Disengaging tractor beam," One Imperial Officer said before turning off the beam. "Deliveries are in Docking Bay 427. You're clear to land. So, donuts?" he then asked his friend who showed up with a cup of coffee.

"Does Darth Vader wear a funny hat?" The other Imperial Officer smirked.

"Dude!" The first Imperial Officer then panicked and worried about their boss overhearing that.

"Oh, relax, he can't hear us all the way down--" The second Imperial Officer replied before suddenly getting Force Choked.

"Oh, no! I didn't--" The first Imperial Officer panicked for his friend.

"Heheh, gotcha!" The second Imperial Officer smirked.

"Hmph..." The first Imperial Officer glared with a low grunt.

* * *

**_Meanwhile on the bus pod..._ **

"I can't believe we have to get back to the Death Star on a bus pod." Bridget complained as Buford checked his bag before going wide-eyed as he didn't see the hoagie.

"I know, right? They better give us some real Rebel fighting jobs this time and not sending us out to run more errands." Candace said as Buford showed Baljeet what was in the bag.

"Uh-oh!" Baljeet whimpered.

"I mean, how hard is it to deliver socks?" Candace continued to rant as Buford looked scared.

"Uh, girls?" Baljeet spoke up.

"Yes?" Candace and Bridget replied.

"I believe Buford requires your attention." Baljeet told them.

"Oh, what is it, Buford?" Bridget asked. "Can't you see that we're busy?"

Buford soon took out some black socks from the bag to answer the present question.

Bridget suddenly face-palmed. "I should've expected that from you." she then said with a low growl.

"Buford, we're going to ask you a question and Birdget and I want you to think really hard before you answer." Candace told Buford.

"But thinking's always hard." Buford said.

"Yes we know, but here's the thing: if we have Darth Vaders socks what exactly did we give the commander?" Bridget asked.

"Uh..." Buford paused thoughtfully.

* * *

Back to the Death Star, a hoagie sandwich was dropped as the Commanding Officer was given the Force Choke.

"I find your lack of socks disturbing." Darth Vader said out of disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile, the "donut truck" was shown as some Stormtroopers came to get some donuts.

"Hello? Are you open yet?" A Stormtrooper asked as he faced the "donut truck".

"I hope they have the old-fashioned, they're my favorite." Another Stormtrooper said.

"I can't believe that worked!" Isabella remarked.

"I feel guilty, though," Phineas said softly. "Maybe we should get them some donuts."

"WOULD YOU STAY FOCUSED?!" Cherry suddenly snapped as her patience wore thin.

"Whoa!" Atticus said to Cherry as Darla felt startled from the shouting. "Chill out."

"I don't have _time_ to chill out!" Cherry replied sharply. "We're at war in case you haven't noticed!"

"Let's find Solo's ship and the droid and we're outta here." Isabella said, referring to herself and Cherry.

"Fine by me." Cherry replied to Isabella.

They soon ran up to the directory to get to work.

"Well, they've landed in Docking Bay 327, and we're in Docking Bay 427," Phineas said before checking the map. "That's not so bad. Ferb was soon shown with his eyes closed and his hand out.

"What is it, Ferb?" Darla soon asked the green-haired boy. "What's with the hand?"

"I feel something," Ferb said softly. "A presence I have not felt since..." he then said before he opened his eyes to see a certain platypus and Dalmatian.

"Perry!" Phineas beamed as the platypus soon ran up to his open arms for a hug. "Hey, old buddy!"

"Patch! C'mere, boy!" Atticus beamed as he hugged his Dalmatian who began to lick his face. "I missed you a lot too."

"Uh, care to explain who these two are?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, right, right. Where are our manners?" Darla smiled.

"Certainly not showcased here." Cherry said.

"Pretty blunt, isn't she?" Atticus asked Isabella.

"On a good day." Isabella replied.

"This is Perry the Platypus," Phineas began. "He used to be our pet until we found out he was secretly an agent for the Rebellion. We felt a little betrayed and hurt at first, but bygones be bygones. Now we're good, right?" he then asked his pet.

Perry chattered with a thumb's up from that question.

"Also, this is Patch," Atticus smiled as he set the Dalmatian down on the ground. "He's mine and Darla's pet too, but he's also a secret agent with Perry, though we were a little more accepting than Phineas and Ferb were with Perry's secret life."

"Yep, it's true." Patch smiled.

"So I guess you two are on a mission, right?" Darla asked the platypus and dog.

"Yep!" Patch nodded as Perry gave another thumb's up.

"Hey, so are we!" Darla beamed as she fist-bumped with Patch.

Cherry and Isabella began to look annoyed in the background.

"Oh, uh, these are our pilots: Isabella and Cherry." Phineas then introduced.

"Hey." Cherry muttered.

Isabella clicked her tongue and gave a thumb's up to the platypus.

"I still wanna learn how to do that." Patch commented about the way Perry would chatter sometimes.

"So, uh, good luck." Phineas smiled, shaking Perry's hand.

"And have fun," Darla added as she gave Patch a pet on the head. "We'll miss you a lot, but just remember to do your best.

Perry then shook Ferb's hand and walked off after Patch gave Atticus and Darla one last lick in the face as he went after the platypus.

"They look good." Phineas smiled.

"Let's get this over with." Isabella told them.

"The sooner the better." Cherry added.

"I think you just need a friend." Atticus smiled.

"...Go away." Cherry told him before they ran off.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at a "secret lair"..._ **

"There ought to be enough residual Force in Vader's garbage here to power it up for, y'know at least one shot." Darthenschmirtz said to Norm-3PO and Jackson.

"Another man's trash is another man's bad idea." Norm-3PO said as he put the garbage into the invention.

"Agreed." Jackson nodded.

"Just put the garbage in the chute, Mr. Wisendroider and Mouthy Kid!" Darthenschmirtz glared at them.

Jackson blew a raspberry in response to that.

The door soon opened which made the villainous man turn around to see who it was, but he wasn't surprised of who was at the door. "Well, well, well, it's Perry the Rebelpus!"

"And his sidekick, one of those blasted spotted puppies!" Jackson added sharply, sounding a bit like his Aunt Cruella.

"Uh, this door's kinda stuck?" Patch commented.

"Oh, sorry about the door," Darthenshmirtz replied. "I-I put in a work order, but the guy's not gonna get down here 'til, like, Thursday. So, y'know."

Patch and Perry soon climbed through the door and landed on the floor with glares at the villains.

"Ah, ah, look, guys, you see?" Darthenshmirtz smirked at Norm-3PO and Jackson. "You put a big red 'X' on the floor, people will stand there!"

A trap door opened under Patch and Perry and they dropped down and got frozen in carbonite.

"Human nature!" Darthenshmirtz continued with a smirk. "Or, in this case, animal nature."

"Too true, too true." Jackson smirked.

* * *

**_Meanwhile back with Atticus, Phineas, Ferb, Darla, Cherry, and Isabella..._ **

The group spied on the marching Stormtroopers before Cherry and Isabella allowed the rest of the group to follow them once they still had time. Ferb didn't follow them right away though.

"Seriously, Ferb?" Darla sighed once she saw what he was doing. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Perry and Patch are in trouble." Ferb informed.

"Oh, no. Well, let's go help them." Phineas said.

"Yeah." Darla nodded.

"No. You must go get that disc to the Rebels," Ferb told them. "We cannot risk our mission."

"Split up?" Atticus asked. "Really?"

"Just do what you need to do fast and meet us at the Falcon!" Isabella demanded.

"May the force be with you and all that stuff." Phineas told his step-brother.

Ferb replied with a thumb's up before going off to where Perry and Patch were.

"Now then, let's go and find that droid." Atticus said to his little sister and remaining cousin.

And so, they went off as Ferb walked across the floor one way while the man known as Obi-Wan Kenobi walked the other way. The two soon stopped for a moment from where they stood before they kept on going where they were supposed to go.

* * *

Norm-3PO was shown to be hammering a nail while Jackson nailed another with the frozen Patch and Perry in place like a couple of picture frames.

"There. It's just like art!" Norm-3PO remarked proudly.

"Yeah, nothing like a frozen platypus and frozen dog to put a room together." Jackson said.

"Yep, and now allow me to tell you why I created my latest inator." Darthenshmirtz said.

 _'Here we go.'_ Jackson thought to himself.

"You see, the Force with me is weak, I've never been that hip or chic, People treat me like a freak, Sometimes they even boo and hiss~," Darthenshmirtz began to sing out of excitement. "Let me tell you, even though, My midi-chlorins are low, I'll be the Death Star's CEO, When they get a load of this, It's a Sith-inator!~" he then sang, showing his special invention. "It's a really cool machine, My evil will be greater than Darth Vader's ever been~"

"I don't think you should aim that high." Jackson snarked.

"You ask all those haters from Naboo to Tatooine, They'll say 'Wow, that Darthenshmirtz is mean!', When this is operational I'll zap myself and bam!~" Darthenshmirtz sang as some female Stormtroopers were seen marching in place. "The force will be so strong with me, They'll all know who I am!~"

"Oh, wow, he's really aiming high." Jackson whispered to the frozen agents.

"And all those bureaucrats, That used to point and jeer and joke, If I put my fingers just like this, They're gonna start to choke~," Darthenshmirtz continued. "Moff Tarkin will respect me, Give me medals and a raise, With all my newfound Sith-iness, I'll set the Force ablaze!~"

"You're dreaming~" Jackson smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Darthenshmirtz complained. "The Emperor who used to only greet me with a yawn, He now will say, 'I'm blown away!' , Much like Alderaan, It's a Sith-inator, It's a really cool machine, My evil will be greater, than Darth Vader's ever been~"

Jackson then seemed to yawn in the background.

"You ask all those haters from Naboo to Tatooine, They'll say 'Wow that Darthenschmirtz is mean!', It's my Sith-inator it's got evil moving parts, I'm a Sith creator and my evil's off the charts!~" Darthenshmirtz sang. "And my portrait will be placed on all the greatest evil heeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaarrrrrths~"

"And here comes the finale of the song." Jackson said as he rolled his eyes.

"You should try to stay more open and optimistic about this sort of thing." Norm-3PO said to Jackson.

"Don't got any optimism in my body." Jackson retorted.

"I'll no longer be the lowest, The fastest, not the slowest, The yes-est, not the no-est, And you'll all be eating crow-est, I'll no longer be the lowest of the Daaaaaaaaaaaarths!~" Darthenschmirtz soon concluded his song which had some applause after it. "Darth Vader can kiss my bantha!"

"Finally." Jackson said.

"Very good, sir; that was better than in rehearsal." Norm-3PO said as he clapped his droid hands.

"Suck-up." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Alright, stay close to your comlinks, ladies, and, if all goes well, I'll have a victory number in the fourth act." Darthenshmirtz then said.

"Oh, good grief." Jackson groaned about that.

"So, like I said, I'm going to make myself super-evil with my Sith-inator here, but first, I'm gonna shoot you just to make sure it's safe and, uh, y'know, I don't... Die or fry myself and have to wear one of those masks like Vader, 'cuz that would not be a good look for me." Darthenshmirtz then said to Patch and Perry while they were unable to do anything in their frozen carbonite state.

"Oh, brother." Jackson muttered.

"You know, plus if this works; you two can join me and we can be Sith buddies. What do you think, huh?" Darthenshmirtz asked the frozen agents as he activated his inator.

Little did either of them know, a certain boy was watching and listening in on them before he walked inside and accidentally got zapped.

"Hold on. Wait a minute. Wait... What... Who let a kid in here?!" Darthenschmirtz asked once Ferb was shown as he turned off the invention. "Hey, buddy, you okay?" Yeah, he's gonna have a headache, but with any luck, he's gonna be so evil when he gets on his feet. Oh, great, I-I-I used up all the Force on this guy," he then said before walking back over. "Hey, Norm, grab the trash can. We gotta go refuel."

Norm-3PO soon picked up the trash can as Jackson joined Darthenschmirtz to Patch and Perry.

"Wait right here, Rebel Pets," Darthenschmirtz smirked at them. "We'll be right back to turn you to the Dark Side, too, and then you, me, and... This kid in the cloak, I guess, can be the Three Sith-keteers!"

Jackson narrowed his eyes as he was left out of that equation.

"...You can be a substitute on or off days." Darthenschmirtz then said to him.

"Gee, thanks." Jackson said sarcastically.

"Anyway, off to Darth Vader's trash." Darthenschmirtz said.

"Who can I be, sir?" Norm-3PO asked hopefully.

"You can be the horse," Darthenschmirtz told him before they walked off as Jackson took the lead. "C'mon, let's go. We gotta get some more of that super-Force-y-Vader trash. I know just where to look."

As the villains left the scene, Ferb sat up and his eyes appeared to now be yellow before he looked over to the device that was left behind and where he looked as though he had an evil thought of how to make some modifications on the Sith-Inator.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile Candace, Bridget, Buford, and Baljeet..._ **

"We're all right now." Han's voice said as two Imperial Officers were speaking to Han Solo with a com-link.

"TK-90210 reporting for duty, sir!" Candace reported as she rushed in with a salute.

"Just a minute." An Imperial Officer told her.

"Uh, how are you?" Han's voice soon asked.

"Oh, tell him I'm doing great." The second Imperial Officer piped up in excitement.

"We're sending a squad in." The first Imperial Officer soon told Han.

"Uh, negative, negative. We have a reactor leak here, now, uh, no," Han's voice replied nervously. "Uh, give us a few minutes to lock it down. Uh, large leak. Very dangerous. I have an intern here with me."

"Time to get serious..." Thor's voice added. "We can fix it, I know we can."

"Who is this? What are your operating numbers?" The first Imperial Officer asked Han's and Thor's voices.

The only reply he got was the communication was cut off.

"Aw, I was just getting into that conversation!" The second Imperial Officer pouted.

"All of you, directly go to Level Five, Detention Block AA-23!" The first Imperial Officer soon commanded the Stormtroopers.

"Yeah! Get 'em!" Buford beamed in excitement.

"Buford, wait!" Baljeet called out as he went after the bigger boy.

"Finally, some real action!" Candace grinned, about to go after the boys.

"I don't think you count." Bridget sighed as she hated to say that and ruin Candace's moment.

"What? Why?" Candace asked.

"Wait for it." Bridget said.

"I need you to stay here and guard this post!" The Imperial Officer told the red-haired girl.

"But, but, but--" Candace stammered in disappointment.

"That's an order!" The Imperial Officer demanded sharply.

"Oh, bantha droppings!" Candace complained.

"You can come along though." The Imperial Officer said to Bridget.

"I think I'll stand guard too." Bridget narrowed her eyes firmly, getting fed up with Candace's treatment lately.

"Suit yourself." The Imperial Officer said before taking off.

"You didn't have to stay." Candace said to Bridget.

"I wanted to." Bridget reassured.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair of elevator doors suddenly opened as Phineas told Isabella and Cherry all about his relationship with his step-brother.

"And no matter what, we always did everything together." Phineas soon concluded.

"Are you done?" Cherry asked sternly.

"Yep." Phineas nodded.

"Good, then let's get going." Isabella said as they took off.

And so, they went off.

"Serious trooper," Candace began to play with her mask, making various faces while Bridget painted her fingernails. "Happy trooper! Enigmatic trooper. Sad trooper--"

"It's down here around this corner, and--" Phineas told the girls before they ran into the two Stormtroopers. "Uh-oh!"

"Hey, you're the ones with the stolen Death Star plans!" Bridget recognized sharply.

"Oh, come on! You two again?!" Atticus complained.

Isabella soon fired her blaster at the two Stormtroopers.

"RUN!" Phineas cried out before they rushed off.

"Hey! That's coming out of our salaries!" Candace glared as she chased them with her blaster as Isabella's blaster hit the com-link.

"You're ours!" Bridget added as she followed after Candace.

"Why can't we catch a break today?!" Darla complained while running.

"Guess we're just not lucky today!" Atticus replied.

At the garbage disposal, a creature known as a dianoga popped out while Han and Chewbacca were hard at work.

"This garbage chute is a really wonderful idea!" Han deadpanned to the others. "What an incredible smell you've discovered!"

"I'm starting to think maybe I should do something else." Thor said, pinching his nose as he stood between Luke and Princess Leia.

"Like what?" Han asked.

"Oh, I don't know; maybe something that doesn't get me stuck in a situation like this." Thor said.

"You have a problem?" Han asked.

"I just think I should go... Gonna ditch ya, see ya!" Thor smiled bashfully as he escaped.

"Oh, come on, man!" Han glared.

Unknown to them, a monster was seen searching through the garbage.

"Come here, boy, come here, that's it. Come on," Darthenschmirtz told the monster. "That's it. Now, now, whatya got for Papa there?"

The monster then showed him a couple of things.

"Ooh, is that Darth Vader's inhaler? Nice! Now we're talkin'!" Darthenschmirtz grinned as he collected some of the junk into a bag. "And what's this? This looks like a perfectly good bantha-cheese hoagie. Well, it's not good anymore. It's been underwater. Wow! According to this, it's reeking with Dark Force! Vader must've touched it. Put it in here. What else have you got for me?"

The dianoga then brought out Luke.

"That's not trash, dummy, that's a guy! Just put him back!" Darthenschmirtz glared. "I've got enough. Man, you can lead a dianoga to garbage but you can't make him think." he then said, beginning to swim away as Thor soon ended up underwater from where he once was.

Thor looked curious and suspicious before he swam out before the door closed to look for more help for Luke, Han Solo, Chewie, and Princess Leia, not knowing he would soon run into a certain group.

"Ah, ah, don't forget to flush." Darthenschmirtz said as he pressed one of the buttons.

Thor soon looked wide-eyed and nervous about that. There were the sounds of walls closing in on each other.

"The walls are moving!" Luke's voice cried out.

"Don't just stand there!" Princess Leia's voice replied. "Try and brace it with something!"

"Man, someone needs to oil that thing." Darthenschmirtz commented on how squeaky the walls sounded.

Chewbacca was heard roaring inside the garbage compactor.

"Okay, come on, Norm-3PO and de Vil boy, let's go make some Sith happen." Darthenschmirtz said as he walked off.

"Watch your language." Jackson replied.

"What? I said ' _Sith_ '! ' _Sith_ '!" Darthenschmirtz defended.

Thor grunted once he made it outside and soon looked around before running off to get some more help. "I hope I can get some help and not get into another predicament." he then said to himself as he kept running.

Patch and Perry were seen still frozen in place, only it wouldn't last long as their frozen prisons began to melt as they had meltdowns.

"Oh, hey, they fixed the door!" Darthenschmirtz remarked. "Must've been a cancellation somewhere. I'm gonna go check on the Sith-inator. You go see if that kid's evil yet."

"That kid?" Jackson asked. "I don't think I see him in here anymore."

"Where did we leave him? Over here?" Norm-3PO asked as he faced where Patch and Perry were originally frozen.

"Maybe he was behind the box." Jackson said as he began to help out a little.

Perry soon emerged from behind the box and shot Norm-3PO which made the droid scream. Patch suddenly tumbled on the floor and stood straight up with his own blaster as he hit Jackson.

"Jackson, Norm, what the heck are you standing around for?" Darthenschmirtz complained. "I thought I told you--... Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Jackson fell on the ground before Norm-3PO soon fell on top of Darthenschmirtz.

"Oh, my spleen." Darthenschmirtz groaned from the pain.

Patch and Perry soon hurried over to the Sith-Inator and started to start dismantling it.

"Hey, get away from that!" Darthenschmirtz glared at them. "Blasted Rebel animals, you stay away from my inator! Don't make me--"

Patch and Perry looked at each other and they soon pounced on Darthenschmirtz to teach him a lesson.

"No, wait, wait, wait!" Darthenschmirtz yelped before the two animal agents continued to teach him a lesson physically.

Eventually, a group of Stormtroopers and Imperial Officers were standing in the other room until Darthenschmirtz and Jackson were both thrown in against the now broken wall from the platypus and Dalmatian rough handling them.

"I'd like to see you try that again!" Jackson challenged as he stood right back up with Darthenschmirtz. "I strangled a Dalmatian puppy when I was six months old!"

Patch and Perry soon proved that they could do it again as they came back to beat the two baddies up. And where the Stormtroopers just simply stayed right where they were as they weren't going to want to lose their spot in line.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Hey, get back here, you fools!" Candace called out as she and Bridget chased Cherry, Phineas, and Isabella down a hallway.

They then suddenly slipped on the disposal liquid and Candace hung onto a ledge as she slid the farthest out.

"Candace!" Bridget cried out in concern.

"Wait, did she say Candace?" Phineas asked as he stopped running.

Yeah. Why? Is that name important?" Cherry asked him.

"It's a long story." Phineas said as he decided to go back.

"Oh, sure!" Cherry glared. "So she can just turn around and stab us in the back and take advantage of your kindness!"

"I got you!" Phineas told Candace as he soon pulled her back up to safety, ignoring Cherry's protests.

"Why would you save me?" Candace asked in surprise. "You're a Rebel.

"You were in trouble," Phineas replied. "I couldn't just leave ya hanging... Literally."

A shot was soon fired at Phineas, luckily missing him as he ran off.

"Buford!" Candace and Bridget glared up at Buford who had shot a blaster.

"Seriously! Why don't they put safeties on these blasters?" Buford complained before accidentally blasting up to a Stormtrooper who began to fall to his death. "Sorry, my bad!"

"Hey, don't worry about it! I'm planning on hitting the wall and sliding down until I catch onto a radio antenna!" The Stormtrooper replied. "Oh, no! Wait, that's Cloud City I'm thinking of!" he then crashed through space. "Oh, crud!"

"But why would he save me?" Candace wondered about Phineas.

"You're either really brave or really stupid," Cherry said before noticing there were only three of them. "Wait, we're missing two other than Ferb."

"Oh, crap!" Atticus panicked as he knew someone who was missing.

"There's the Falcon and the R2 unit!" Phineas pointed out.

"You go on ahead, I can't leave without Darla!" Atticus said, panicking a bit as he misplaced his little sister. "Oh, I am a terrible big brother!"

"Are you serious?! Ugh!" Cherry groaned.

"And I can't leave without Ferb." Phineas said.

"If we don't leave now, we'll lose the Falcon." Cherry told them firmly.

"But we can't leave without our siblings," Atticus said. "Haven't you guys ever lost someone and needed them right back?"

Cherry began to look soft, but turned away and crossed her arms.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock!" Isabella said sharply.

"Girls, you've gotta take the disc back to R2," Phineas decided, giving them the disc. "We'll go find Darla and Ferb."

"If me and Cherry leave, we're not coming back." Isabella told Phineas firmly.

"Fine," Phineas told her. "Just make sure you deliver the disc to the R2 unit."

"How do you know I won't just go back to Tatooine?!" Isabella called out as the boys began to run.

"We trust you!" Atticus and Phineas called back as they ran off.

Cherry began to grow a little soft as she held the disc. "...I-I guess we better go." she then said, trying not to get emotional.

"You know that question before about those two? I think I know which one it is." Isabella said to Cherry as they went back to the Centennial Chihuahua.

Cherry looked over as she followed Isabella back to the ship.

* * *

Phineas and Atticus kept walking off before Darla was shown to be in a room with a red light, looking scared.

"There you are," Atticus smiled as he hugged his little sister before frowning after the hug. "You shouldn't run off like that, but at least you stayed in one place."

"I'm sorry, Atticus, I got scared from all of the chaos." Darla frowned.

"Well, right now, we have to find Ferb, but what is that? It looks like it was built by--" Phineas said as he saw the Sith-Inator, only it was much more intimidating.

A figure was soon shown to be a cloaked figure who soon landed next to the invention.

"Ferb?" Atticus and Phineas asked with the older boy's eyes wide.

" _That's_ Ferb?" Darla asked. "He scared me!"

Ferb soon took the hood off his cloak to reveal he now had Darth Maul-style makeup on his face.

"Cool face paint!" Phineas smiled.

"Why am I having a bad feeling about this?" Atticus asked.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Cherry and Isabella..._ **

"Oh, no!" The first Rebel Officer panicked.

"What?" The second Rebel Officer asked as they got R2-D2 in position.

"The disc is gone! The one with the thing for blowing up the Death Star!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"It's supposed to be right here!"

"This is not happening! No, no, no! We are so dead!" The second Rebel Officer panicked.

"Is it right there? Is it on the floor? Maybe it fell out of the flight deck," The first Rebel Officer replied. "Okay. Okay, I know. We'll blame Jar Jar."

R2-D2 seemed to beep at that.

"Jar Jar Bi--... That's a terrible idea!" The second Rebel Officer scoffed. "He retired, like, 20 years ago!"

"Hey, it's not like we have a lot of options here."

"Okay, let's do this. You go get a thermal detonator, and we'll put it right back here on the--"

"NO! How is that better than my Jar Jar idea?"

"Yo, tech support," Isabella said dryly as she came by with the disc as Cherry came beside her. "Got something for ya."

"What can we say except 'you're welcome'?" Cherry added.

"Oh, my gosh, thank you." The first Rebel Officer said as he accepted the disc from Isabella before handing it to the second Rebel Officer.

"Thank you, you saved our lives." The second Rebel Officer told Isabella and Cherry as he accepted the disc and put it in R2-D2.

"Yeah, yeah." Cherry shrugged, a bit sourly.

"Whoa, that was a close one, huh?" The second Rebel Officer asked his partner. "Hey, where do you think they found it?

"Hey, man, never look a gift tauntaun in the oral cavity." The first Rebel Officer advised.

R2-D2 was soon hooked back up to the screen.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back on the Death Star..._ **

Darthenschmirtz and Jackson were still fighting Perry and Patch. 

"Hey, wait wait wait, I can't see!" Darthenshmirtz cried out as Perry fought him. "Alright, someone's getting a lightsabering now! Oh, it's, uh, just a flashlight. I guess my lightsaber's in the camping supplies," he then held the flashlight under his chin like at a campfire to tell a scary store. "Ooh, ooh, look, I'm scary... Uch, whatever. Bye!" he then added before fleeing away.

"You think you can scare me?" Jackson sneered at Patch. "You disgust me."

"How do I disgust?" Patch glared as he headbutted Jackson with a charge.

"Oof!" Jackson grunted and glared back. "I've never been very fond of Dalmatians."

"Then I guess I'm your worst nightmare." Patch smirked.

"You sure have a strong head for a Dalmatian." Jackson glared.

"Thanks." Patch smirked as he went after Jackson as he ran off with Darthenschmirtz.

* * *

"So is there like a face painting booth around here or something?" Phineas asked his step-brother. "And where's Perry and Patch? Were you able to find them?"

"I found this: the Sith-inator," Ferb explained, sounding a bit dark and menacing. "And I've modified it to create an army of Sith warriors. Join me on the Dark Side, brother."

Phineas began to laugh, thinking it was a joke.

"He's not kidding, Phineas." Darla said nervously.

"Yeah, if he was joking, he'd be laughing by now." Atticus said.

"Oh, come on, guys; he's kidding. Now come on, Ferb, let's go; Isabella and Cherry have already left, we have find a ship so we can get home." Phineas told his step-brother.

"The Dark Side is my home now." Ferb told him, bringing out a lightsaber.

"Whoa, Ferb, what are you doing?" Phineas asked as he tried everything he could to avoid his new evil step-brother. "Come on, quit messin' around! Hey, th-this isn't funny. I'm not gonna fight you."

"If you will not join me, then I must destroy you." Ferb threatened.

Darla soon hid behind Atticus, feeling very scared of Ferb right now.

"Ferb, this is serious; this place is going to go up in smoke once the Rebels get here," Atticus told his cousin. "Don't make me and Phineas fight you."

"I'm afraid you might suffer the same fate as Phineas then." Ferb said darkly.

Atticus soon took Darla over to a safe corner. "Wait here, Darla, this sounds serious." he then said to her before going back over to help Phineas.

"Okay, I can see you're serious." Phineas said to his step-brother before dodging his lightsaber and landed in his older cousin's arms.

"Ferb, this isn't like you!" Atticus cried out. "We're family!"

Ferb soon rushed back over.

Atticus then gave Phineas his lightsaber as he brought out his own. "I'd hate to do two against one, let alone fight you, Ferb, but we need to talk this out!" he then said as strong as he could.

"Yeah, we're family." Phineas agreed with Atticus.

There was soon a battle between the three of them, whether the two liked it or not.

"Hey, this is crazy!" Phineas cried out. "W-W-We would never try to hurt each other!"

Ferb soon revealed that he had a double-edged lightsaber as they continued to fight.

"Is that the best you got?" Atticus asked, though hurt as he asked it.

Ferb soon had many lightsabers which proved to be overwhelming.

"Oh, we're allowing modifications, huh?" Phineas asked, deciding to tinker with his own lightsaber. "Gimme a sec."

Darla just hid where she would be safe as she felt scared and worried.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Candace and Bridget as Buford and Baljeet slid in.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" Buford asked.

"Um, I was just thinking, we're the good guys, right?" Candace asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Baljeet nodded.

"That's what they told us durin' the brainwashin'." Buford added.

"Orientation, Buford!" Baljeet corrected.

"Potato, tomato." Buford shrugged.

"I always thought that orientation was a little suspicious." Bridget narrowed her eyes.

"And Rebels are bad, we know that." Candace said.

"Rebels are always the bad guys." Baljeet replied.

"What about Robin Hood?" Buford asked.

"That has not happened yet." Baljeet told Buford.

"Robin Hood?" Bridget blinked at herself.

"Well, one of the Rebels just saved my life," Candace then said to the others. "He could've escaped, but, instead, he came back to help me."

Baljeet and Buford paused thoughtfully at that. "Hmm..."

"Not to mention the planet hasn't been blown up." Bridget soon said.

"Hmm... Yes, that is sorta difficult to justify morally." Baljeet said.

* * *

Darthenschmirtz and Jackson were seen still running as the two animal agents kept going after them.

"You're over there and I'm over here and never the twain shall meet!" Darthenschmirtz mocked the platypus with maniacal laughter. "So I guess you're just gonna have to give up."

Perry soon took out a grappling hook out of his uniform.

"Oh, I-I see, you're gonna swing across like a monkey-man," Darthenschmirtz mocked before pounding his chest like an ape. "Hoo-hoo-hoo! Me swingy-swingy monkey-man! Go ahead, knock yourself out. There's no way you got enough cable to reach that."

"Look out." Jackson said flatly as the grappling hook soon attached to Darthenschmirtz's uniform.

"Maybe you'd like one of your own." Patch smirked as he did the same to Jackson.

"Me and my big mouth." Jackson groaned.

"Oh, I see what they were doing!" Darthenschmirtz yelped as he and Jackson were pulled in.

There was soon more fighting as Jackson tried to move his hands to around Patch's neck as he snarled at the Dalmatian. The four then fell together before they ended up on a platform and dangled by the strings together. Patch and Perry soon kicked Jackson and Darthenschmirtz into the wall repeatedly together as Patch avoided getting strangled.

* * *

**_Meanwhile with Cherry and Isabella..._ **

Everyone who was apart of the Rebels was seen getting ready for battle and where Cherry and Isabella saw Han Solo and Chewbacca there. Cherry nodded towards them before stepping back slightly. Chewie roared at her which made her look wide-eyed before moving forward a bit quicker.

"Well, well, well... Han Solo..." Isabella crossed her arms at the one man she had a vendetta against.

"Hey, look, it's Isabella and Cherry!" A girl named Gretchen smiled as she and five other girls made their way over to Isabella and Cherry. "Girls, you've joined the rebellion."

"Not by a long shot." Isabella replied.

"Well, you should. You're both great pilots. We need you, the odds are stacked against us," Gretchen smiled hopefully. "The Empire has everything, a Death Star, highly trained troops, Darth Vader and we're just a ragtag bunch of undertrained good-intentioned Rebels. And to be perfectly honest, girls, we're kids. We are actual children, and they're letting us fly fighters." she then said hopefully.

"Uh-huh... Uh-huh..." Cherry nodded through the speech which seemed to last longer than she thought.

"That's how hopeless the situation actually is," Gretchen nodded back. "So, you wanna help us?"

"...Strangely, still no." Isabella said before leaving suddenly.

"Uh... We'll think about it." Cherry told Gretchen as she began to follow after Isabella.

"Worst rallying speech ever." A male voice said.

"Shut up, Porkins." Gretchen glared at the male voice.

A bunch of fighters were taking off in their ships as Cherry and Isabella walked off together to get to a bar.

"You ever think maybe we should help the little people?" Cherry asked Isabella. "They have the same dreams that we do."

"I'm sorry, Cherry, but it's personal." Isabella told her.

"I guess," Cherry sighed before looking at the bar. "Hm... Creme soda. Don't mind if I do."

They both soon sat down in front of the bar.

"I'll have one of those." Isabella said as she pointed to something before it was shown to be an apple juice box as it was passed down to her.

Han and Chewie were soon next to the girls, along with a friend of theirs.

"You shouldn't wander off like that," Han scolded Thor. "You may be a teenager, but you should know better."

"Sorry, sir." Thor said bashfully.

"What happened, Solo?" Isabella scoffed at the man beside her. "Garbage scow tip over and dumped you here?"

"What are you doing here with your gloomy friend, Isabella?" Han retorted. "Did someone run out of cupcakes?"

"Ooh, so you're funny now!" Cherry glared as Thor soon looked over at her and began to look at her a bit funny. "You know what I would be funny, Mr. Man?! If I put my fist straight through your--"

"Okay, okay, let's just settle down." Thor said.

"So where are you heading?" Isabella asked Hans without looking at him.

"As far away from here as possible." Han said as he ate some peanuts.

"Yeah. We don't have any reason to stay here either." Isabella replied.

"I don't owe anything to anybody." Han shrugged, eating his peanuts as Chewie and Thor gave him a look.

"I'm not in this to make friends." Isabella then said.

"Oh, I guess I'm chopped liver." Cherry snorted.

"Yeah. Obviously." Han snarked.

"What do you mean by that?" Isabella glared in defense. "I've got friends! I've got plenty of friends!"

"Yeah, does that include you?" Cherry asked Thor. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am Thornton Moltenstar," Thor smirked. "I'm hoping to become a wonderful and glorious Jedi Knight someday, so I'm under the wing of Han Solo."

"Thor Molten _star_?" Cherry's voice deadpanned out of the story.

"Hey! Who's tellin' the story here?" Thor's voice whined.

"Fair enough, fair enough; keep going." Cherry's voice said.

"So then Isabella, where are _your_ friends other than Cherry?" Hans asked firmly.

"Well... Where are yours?" Isabella retorted.

Chewie growled in response.

"Put a sock in it, Fuzzball!" Han scolded.

Chewie whimpered and growled in response.

"Maybe you're right," Han sighed softly at that. "Maybe I do have someplace to be. See you around, girls." he then said before he decided to leave with the Wookiee.

"That tension is so thick, I could run a knife through it." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

Cherry and Isabella soon thought back at the friends they had left behind.

"The Wookiee is right." Isabella said.

"Are we going back for them?" Cherry asked.

"...Now, I didn't say that, but come on, Cherry," Isabella replied. "It's time to go."

Cherry soon took her creme soda and walked off with Isabella.


	7. Chapter 7

Phineas and Atticus were still shown to be fighting against Darth Ferb while Darla hid away to stay away from the fight.

"Ferb, whatever has gotten into you; there has to be some way to change you back to good," Atticus said. "I mean, you wouldn't automatically turn evil."

Darla couldn't help but think the same thing before she remembered what Darth Ferb called the Inator and knew exactly what had to be destroyed to get Ferb back to good. The lightsabers continued to fly during the fight between Phineas, Ferb, and Atticus.

"That machine..." Darla said as she took a look. "That's why Ferb isn't acting like himself."

During the fight though, Darthenschmirtz and Jackson soon fell through the ceiling and landed between the three cousins until they continued their lightsaber fight.

"Well, that happened." Darla said before trying to think of a way to destroy the Sith-Inator.

Jackson looked over at Darla with a stoic glare.

"Um... Hi?" Darla blinked.

"Well, it's good to be back." Jackson said to his superior.

"Yes, yes, of course," Darthenschmirtz nodded in agreement before Patch and Perry dropped down, prompting him to get ready for another trapdoor. "Hey! You're too late! No stopping us now!"

"Uh, I don't think you should do that." Jackson suggested.

"Oh, and why not?" Darthenshmirtz asked before ending up in the same spot that the two animal agents were in a few moments ago. "Hey, it's cold in here."

And before anything else could be said, Darthenshmirtz was frozen in place. Jackson face-palmed at that. Perry and Patch soon saw what had become of Darthenschmirtz.

"Ow! I've got such an ice cream headache!" Darthenshmirtz groaned as he was frozen in the carbonite.

"I swear, no one ever wants to listen to the super-genius," Jackson rolled his eyes. "I knew I should've stayed with Lex Luthor."

"Why didn't you?" Patch asked him.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself." Jackson said.

"Maybe you should pick better villains to team up with." Patch smirked.

Jackson narrowed his eyes and he soon tackled down Patch and began to attempt to choke the Dalmatian. Perry then jumped onto Jackson's back and pulled him off of Patch who began to breathe shallowly at first and the two animals growled at him.

"Two against one, that's not fair," Jackson glared. "Well, I don't care if there's two of you; I'll still kill any animals."

"No, don't!" Darla cried out before covering her mouth.

"Ah... It sounds like you have a little friend." Jackson smirked.

"You leave her alone!" Patch glared. "Or I'll do worse than bite you!"

"Yeah, right," Jackson smirked before seeing Darth Ferb. "And it looks like Darthenshmirtz's inator worked wonders on that kid."

"Wait, you mean that thing?" Patch asked as pointed to the new and improved inator.

Jackson looked at the inator and was surprised that it looked more intimidating.

"Uh, yeah." Patch nodded at Jackson as he now knew that was what he meant.

Ferb continued to fight Phineas and Atticus until he proved to be successful as he made the two crash into the wall and end up on the floor in defeat. Perry and Patch feared the worst for their owners and soon went running over and help them until Ferb caught them with The Force and held them up in the air before tossing them aside in the far back.

"Wow, good distance." Jackson smirked.

Atticus and Phineas both soon reached for their lightsabers to try and continue to fight only for Ferb to use the force and crush both lightsabers, making them useless.

"Oh, no...." Atticus said.

Ferb soon pulled the lever with the force and began to power up the machine which scared Phineas and Atticus. "Now you WILL join me." he said sharply.

"Stop! Please!" Darla cried out.

However, a laser blast was suddenly fired before Candace was shown as the one who shot it. "Stay away from the Rebels!" she then demanded.

"Don't shoot him!" Phineas told her. "He's my brother!"

"You're brother's a Sith warrior?" Candace asked him as Bridget came to Candace's side as with her blaster, ready to fire.

"No. I mean yes. Well, it's a recent development." Phineas told her.

"Wait, why are you helping us?" Atticus asked Candace. "We're Rebels."

"I had to," Candace smiled. "I couldn't just leave you hanging."

"Hey, heads up!" Darthenschmirtz called out as Candace soon screamed and Darth Ferb came to attack her, only for the lightsaber to hit his frozen carbonite. "Hey, watch it!"

"Hold it right there, pal!" Bridget glared at Darth Ferb. "You attack Candace, you'll have to go through me."

Darth Ferb narrowed his eyes and soon came to attack the Stormtroopers.

"Guys," Darla said as she rushed to her brother and cousin and pointed to the machine. "You gotta get over there."

"Of course... If we destroy the Sith-Inator, then Ferb will be back to normal." Atticus said.

Atticus and Phineas soon hurried to the Sith-Iantor, only for Jackson to block their path.

"Oh, no, you don't." Jackson smirked.

"Phineas, go and destroy the Sith-Inator, I'll handle this guy." Atticus told his cousin.

"Right!" Phineas nodded as he dashed off then.

* * *

"As for you!" Atticus glared at Jackson.

"Aw, the big stwong widdle man is gonna manhandle me... Oh, boo-hoo-hoo-hoo..." Jackson mocked before glaring. "HILARIOUS!"

"I might not be a professional Jedi, but I've been training and working myself out to at least be qualified enough to kick your butt!" Atticus glared back before he began to charge at Jackson.

"Oh, this shall be fun." Jackson smirked as he charged at Atticus.

Ferb soon saw Phineas making his way to the Sith-Inator and soon went to stop him from getting anywhere near it. This looked like the end as Phineas backed away while Ferb approached him with the triple lightsaber.

"Candace, I know how much you hate socks, but you should put them into good use." Bridget suggested.

"Hmm..." Candace paused as she brought out Darth Vader's socks and soon put them together and shoved a rock into them, putting them together.

"Hey, you're gonna stretch out the elastic." Darthenschmirtz told Candace.

"Ferb! Please stop!" Phineas cried out as Ferb looked like he was close to hurting his brother severely.

The socked rock soon went flying and soon hit Ferb suddenly. Candace soon used the next sock filled with a rock and threw it at Ferb which just enraged him as he looked at her.

"Okay, maybe it would have been a better idea to get the three-pack." Bridget said.

"Agreed." Candace said out of fear.

Phineas backed away even more as Ferb kept coming closer and closer towards him. Darla soon snuck over to the machine and looked to find a way to destroy it as Atticus and Jackson kept fighting.

* * *

"Watch out, Darla!" Atticus called out before he was suddenly thrown, hitting Darla by accident.

Darla groaned before she rolled over to see a Self-Destruct Port.

"Sorry!" Atticus frowned in concern, worried he hurt his little sister.

"It's okay and I think Darth Vader stole the plans for this place because look." Darla said, pointing to the Self-Destruct Port.

"I think you might be right," Atticus agreed before using the force to bring his broken lightsaber over and dropping it into the Self-Destruct Port. "Hit the deck!"

"Oh, man. I really should have ray-shielded that." Darthenschmirtz groaned to himself.

"MORON!" Jackson complained.

There was then a huge explosion and Atticus hugged Darla close to him so she wouldn't get hurt before they both opened their eyes and they were okay from the destruction, but someone was missing.

"Ferb?" Phineas groaned before looking around for his lost brother.

Candace, Bridget, Patch, Perry, Darla, and Atticus soon went to help out, looking under the rubble. Ferb soon groaned with his green hair standing on end as he was soon shown.

"Are you okay?" Ferb asked his brother.

Ferb soon put his hair back to normal and gave a silent thumb's up.

"Ferb!" Phineas beamed as he hugged his brother then.

"Whew." Darla smiled.

"Curses!" Jackson glared before seeing he was now on top of the red X mark. "Oh, come on!" He soon fell down and was frozen in place.

Atticus and Darla chuckled at what happened to Jackson.

"I... Hate... Yoooou!" Jackson groaned as he was frozen in place.

A shadowy figure soon came in before unhooding himself, revealing to be an old face.

"Found this perfectly good robe lying around," Buford smiled as he was soon shown. "Has one hole, right here. Hey, look what else I just found! My hoagie!" he then brought out his sandwich before eating it.

"I would not eat that if I were you." Baljeet advised.

"Too late, he's already eating it." Bridget told him.

"Come on, let's get off this battle station." Candace told the others.

"But we don't have a ship." Phineas replied.

"We know where there's a bus pod." Bridget smiled.

"Perry, great work!" Phineas called out to the platypus with a smile. "Hey, don't be a stranger!"

Perry smiled back and waved at them so he could dispose of Darthenschmirtz while Patch would get rid of Jackson.

"You think maybe you could turn this thing over?" Darthenschmirtz complained. "All the blood's rushing to my head."

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Atticus laughed as he walked off after the others.

"Have fun, Patch!" Darla added.

Patch nodded as he helped Perry as he moved Jackson's frozen carbonite.

"I am seriously going to quit once we are unfrozen." Jackson glared.

Atticus and the others began to make their way to where the Bus Pod was.

"Hey, it's Luke! They must've got the plans!" Phineas smiled as he and Ferb briefly stopped to look out the window to see their friend. "He should hit that exhaust port no problem. I mean it's as practically as big as a womp rat!"

"Cool!" Atticus smiled as he stood with Darla.

They then waited for a few moments.

"Yeah, we should probably get outta here." Darla then said.

"Come on!" Candace called out as she kept leading the way with Bridget. "The bus pod is right through here!"

The bus pod then took off and left right as they got there, leaving them alone on the station.

"No, wait!" The group called out.

"That was the last one." Bridget said.

"Yeah, we're toast." Buford added.

The group groaned in misfortune as this looked bad for them.

"Well, if we had to go out, at least it was for something we believe in." Phineas said to the others.

"My only regret is that I spent so much time on the wrong side." Baljeet frowned.

"My only regret is that I ate that hoagie." Buford added, sounding sick to his stomach.

"My regret is that I never got to be as strong and brave as my big brother." Darla pouted.

"Oh, Darla." Atticus frowned softly.

"I guess if I have a regret, it's that Ferb and I never got reunited with our sisters," Phineas said softly. "They left Tatooine when we were just babies."

This caught Bridget and Candace's attention before they looked at Phineas.

"Phineas?" Bridget and Candace asked.

"Candace? Bridget?" Phineas asked back.

"Girls?" Ferb replied.

The long-lost siblings beamed together and they soon hugged each other all around.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Candace smiled as she hugged Phineas while Ferb hugged Bridget. "You got so big! I didn't even recognize you!"

"Wait, so you're all brothers and sisters?" Darla asked Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Bridget.

"Well, Ferb and Bridget are our step-brother and step-sister technically." Phineas explained.

"So Uncle Lawrence remarried?" Darla asked. "What about our aunt?" she then added, referring to her and Atticus's aunt as she was too young to understand.

"Funny story," Atticus decided to tell her. "She--"

Before anything else could be said, the Death Star was suddenly destroyed.

* * *

The group was shown to be in the Centennial Chihuahua.

"Whew! You got us out of there just in time." Atticus smiled at Cherry and Isabella.

"Well, that's what friends are for." Isabella replied.

"Even though _I_ had to go through the worst and most heinous, cruel, vile, atrocious torture known to man." Cherry added.

* * *

_**Earlier...** _

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please." Thor begged and pleaded Cherry which proved to be torture.

"FINE!" Cherry cried out while Thor grinned at his success.

* * *

Back on the Centennial Chihuahua, Cherry soon shuddered before letting them aboard.

"Oh, but what about all those innocent baristas and bank tellers and bowling alley attendants?" Baljeet soon asked.

"They're fine," Isabella reassured. "The Firestar Girls got them out earlier."

And where everyone else was soon shown safe with the Firestar Girls on a big ship.

"We're okay!" The Imperial workers smiled.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, on another ship..._ **

"Ah, Agent P, Agent Dalmatian, with you stopping Darthenshmirtz and Jackson de Vil, and the Rebellion destroying the Death Star, this day will be long remembered," Major Hologram said to his two animal agents. "Apparently, there are still copies of the Death Star plans out there so, we still might have a teeny problem there, but, heh, we'll blow up that battle station when we come to it. Hologram out!" he then said before signing off.

"Alright, buddy, we did it." Patch smiled at Perry.

They soon heard something going on in the back where Darthenschmirtz and Jackson were and soon looked back to see that they had become unfrozen.

"Well, this is an interesting situation we're in." Jackson said.

"Drat!" Patch glared at what he and Perry saw.

"So long, Perry the Platypus!" Darthenschmirtz grinned as he got into one escape pod as Jackson took the other. "Now we can live to fight in the sequel!" he then let out an evil laugh as he got inside the escape pod. "Eh. I probably should have thought this one through better. I didn't realize the escape pod would be Platypus-sized. Plus, I'm sitting on my keys."

Jackson rolled his eyes before calling out to Patch. "See ya, ya meddling mutt!"

"Well, looks like we'll be seeing them sometime in the future." Patch said.

Perry nodded in agreement.

"Next time..." Patch then smirked at the camera.

Perry soon smirked with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Back in the living room..._ **

"The End." Thor smiled at the others.

Suddenly, the power came back on which made the others cheer happily.

"Wahoo! ...Wait, didn't they celebrate?" Patch cheered and then asked.

"Oh, you mean the heroes within the story?" Thor replied.

"Yeah." Patch nodded.

"Hmm..." Thor paused for a moment. "I guess they could."

"Tell us about that!" Patch smiled.

"Okay!" Thor smiled back.

* * *

**_And so..._ **

The celebration ceremony was soon held for Chewie, Han Solo, and Luke as the people there applauded them as they earned some medals. Chewie soon let out a roar.

"The Wookiee's right; let's party." Phineas smiled.

Everyone soon cheered as Ferb pulled a lever to reveal Vanessa with the cantina band.

"All right, boys, let me hear some of that Rebel bass!" Vanessa called out before she started to sing. "We don't often have a cause for a celebration, No, we don't always have a reason to smile, We've been knocked over, stepped on, Straight-up oppressed, Our resolve and endurance have been put to the test, We've been under-thumbed, undervalued, under arrest, and we haven't seen the sun for a while~"

Thor soon appeared behind Cherry as she stood in a corner and tried to give her stuff before she shrugged and took them while everyone else began to dance and celebrate. Atticus was seen dancing and where unknowingly he bumped into Mo who was dancing as well. Once they bumped into each other, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh, uh, hi." Mo smiled.

"Hi." Atticus smiled back.

"...Wanna dance?" Mo asked.

"Sure." Atticus smiled.

The two then joined hands and went to dance along.

"But the tables have turned, The momentum has shifted, Can't you feel the change in the air?~" Vanessa continued to sing. "A new hope has returned, Our spirits are lifted, Go tell ev'rybody ev'rywhere! Time to celebrate!~"

"Oh, oh! Oh, oh!~" The chorus sang.

"Oh, please, Rebel; I think you ought to know~" Vanessa sang.

"Oh, oh! Oh, oh!~" The chorus continued.

"If you've been waitin' for a chance to party, Then Rebel, let's go!~"

"(Rebel, let's go!)"

"Rebel, let's go!~"

"(Rebel, let's go!)"

All the Wookiees in the house go 'Grrrrr'!~" Vanessa then called out.

* * *

Darla looked around as she looked alone before she saw Phineas and Isabella going to each other and hid a small smirk.

"Hey, farm boy; we're not related, are we?" Isabella asked Phineas.

"Oh, no, no, not a chance; I only have the birth sister and step-sister and Atticus and Darla are the only cousins I have." Phineas smiled.

"Good." Isabella nodded sharply before she took him by his collar and planted a kiss on his lips.

Phineas grew wide-eyed at that sudden moment.

"Tell ev'ryone we're back in full force, Time to celebrate!, (Oh, oh! Oh, oh!), Rebel, please, I think you ought to know~," Vanessa continued to sing along with the crowd. "(Oh, oh! Oh, oh!), If you've been waitin' for a chance to party, Then Rebel, let's go!, (Rebel, let's go!)~"

* * *

Patch was shown to be dancing alone before he soon found a fellow animal Rebel agent who was a female cocker spaniel which was Collette before they smiled at each other and started to dance together.

"Time to party and wreck the status-quo! (Oh, oh! Oh, oh!), If you've been waitin' for a chance to party, Then Rebel, let's go!, (Rebel, let's go!)~" Vanessa continued to sing along with the crowd. "Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!), Rebel, let's go! (Rebel, let's go!), Yeah, yeah! Rebel let's go! (Rebel, let's go!), Rebel, let's go!~"

Everyone soon shared a happy jump at the end of the song as they would all live happily ever after.

* * *

"And then the confusing sequels," Thor chuckled to himself. "Oh, yes, the very confusing sequels..."

"I think we're good." Cherry said.

"Yeah, but great story though." Atticus smiled.

"Thank you!" Thor beamed before he pulled all of his friends into a hug. "I'm so glad we could share it with each other. May the 4th be with you!"

"...Pardon?" Cherry grunted.

"May the 4th, you know, Star Wars Day," Thor smiled. "It sounds like May the Force..." he then paused. "Hm... Kinda weird that Yoda wasn't there."

"Yeah, kinda." Atticus said.

"Anyway, great story." Patch smiled.

"Well, thank you!" Thor beamed. "I hope this was better than a movie night!"

"Hmm... It was something." Cherry shrugged.

"I enjoyed it," Mo smiled as she finished her root beer. "This was a nice little change of pace, Thor."

"I think so too." Thor smiled back.

"All right, it was interesting," Cherry shrugged. "What's next, a Dr. Frankenstein story?"

"Heh, that would be fun," Thor chuckled. "Maybe I'll do that around Halloween."

"But seriously, whatever happened to Phineas and Candace's dad and Bridget and Ferb's mom?" Cherry asked.

Everyone looked at each other with nothing to say on that and suddenly...

The End

"I'm serious!" Cherry's voice complained.


End file.
